


The Queen and Her Attendant

by BadGoose



Series: A Flight Attendant and The Queen [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Rebecca Quin gave up her dreams of wrestling stardom years ago after an injury. Working odd jobs, before settling in as a flight attendant for a company that rents out private jets. But, has wrestling finished with her?What happens when her next customer just happens to be Charlotte Flair, days before the biggest match of her career?





	1. Chapter 1

**_April 4th, 2018 Dublin, Ireland (4 days before WrestleMania 34)_**

 

“Dad you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“A Queen deserves a throne for her birthday.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed. A small bubble of appreciative laughter making its way into the phone, “My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”

 

“Well technically during the flight it will become your birthday. Isn’t a father allowed to get a private plane for his daughter without getting questioned?”

 

“Of course. Not so sure that is a common problem for most fathers though.” Charlotte’s smile growing, “Thanks again. This might be the best present I could have asked for after all this media.”

 

Ric’s laugh filtered through the phone, “Only the best for you Lottie. I know they are asking a lot of you with WrestleMania coming up, but I couldn’t be prouder of you and how you are handling it all. This entire industry is better off with you in it.”

 

The sentimental comment hit Charlotte hard and she had to fight back a tear at how much the words meant to her. She was exhausted from the endless media. Questioning why WWE had sent her to Europe this close to WrestleMania for international marketing, or whatever they had claimed as their reasoning, “Stop it. I don’t want to cry in the terminal.”

 

Another chuckle. Ric’s tone warm and comforting to Charlotte, “Alright. Enjoy the present. You deserve it. Text me when you land.”

 

“I will. Love you dad.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The line going dead as Charlotte ended the connection. Sucking in a deep breath and pulling herself together before continuing on her trek. Moving swiftly through the airport until she found the entrance for her private jet.

 

She was able to watch as her luggage was put underneath the plane. Having to climb down a flight of stairs and walk across the tarmac to where a sleek and pristine jet awaited. Not a speck of dirt marring the white paint job.

 

Charlotte saw the set of stairs that led up the closed door of the jet and made her way over. Her attention focusing on the door as it started to open from inside.

 

The tall blonde was suddenly transfixed by the woman who emerged from inside. Her bright orange hair glittering against the setting sun like a lantern heralding the way home in a storm. The form fitting but simple white blouse and knee length black skirt calling her attention to the toned and fit body underneath. Her perfectly thick thighs begging for Charlotte to have them wrapped around her waist. The Irish accent that floated down and into Charlotte’s ears dangerously sweet and addictive, “Hello Ms. Flair. My name is Rebecca and I will be taking care of you for the flight duration. Would you like any help with that?”

 

Charlotte had been a little distracted by the other woman’s effortless beauty and took a moment to realize she had been talking about the duffel bag that hung over her shoulder, “No need, I can carry it myself.” The bag filled with her ring gear and other essentials that she never wanted to let out of her sight. Lesson learned from growing up around the business.

 

“Of course, Ms. Flair.”

 

“Just call me Charlotte. It will make things easier for both of us.”

 

Charlotte couldn’t help but notice the corners of Rebecca’s full lips rising just slightly, “Alrighty then. Welcome aboard… Charlotte.”

 

A shiver running down the blonde’s spine at her name coming out of those lips like rich chocolate; smooth and silky yet dangerously tempting.

 

Once she climbed the stairs and went inside Charlotte marveled at how luxurious the interior was. A small alcove with a table and two well cushioned benches along one side. The other lined with several individual chair’s that each looked like they individually costed more that most people made in a month. And in the back, an extremely comfy looking leather couch that sat next to a queen size bed. Charlotte noting the irony immediately.

 

Charlotte wandered back and placed her palm on the mattress. Testing how comfortable it would be and envisioning some real relaxation on this flight, “All new sheets and mattress at your father’s request.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her dad’s idea of a reasonable gift. No doubt having called in at least one or two favors for such a lavish present, “Thanks for the info. I sleep at a lot of hotels, but you never really know how clean those beds are.”

 

“Well if you need anything else just press any of the blue call buttons located all around the cabin. Enjoy your privacy Ma’am,” turning and walking towards the door that separated the passenger from the crew.

 

“I thought we just talked about you calling me Charlotte. Its not all that often I have a beautiful woman refuse me,” hoping that some of that old Flair charm would come in handy with this goddess that fell into her lap.

 

Rebecca stopped and turned around. Her deep brown eyes examining Charlotte for a moment. A tiny smirk stretching across her lips as her eyes quickly scanned the blonde’s body appreciatively, “I can see why they wouldn’t.”

 

“What about you?”

 

She shrugged, “I’d rather stand out than be just another girl.” Walking away through the door with an exaggerated sway to her hips.

 

When the door swung closed Charlotte couldn’t help but smile. The flight alone was enough of a present, but Rebecca may well be the metaphorical Birthday cake to cap it all off.

 

This meeting felt preordained – like Charlotte had always been missing something and never knew any different. Ignorantly living her life in content until this moment. The universe screaming that this was no ordinary woman she was dealing with. As if the stars had aligned and brought them together for a purpose just four days before her match with Asuka and easily the biggest moment in her career so far.

 

She found a seat and strapped herself in when the plane began to taxi down the runway. Taking off and achieving its cruising altitude which allowed the blonde to get up and explore the cabin a bit more. Eyeing the blue call buttons with an excited look on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rebecca sat down in her seat. Unconsciously biting at her nails; an old habit of hers that only came up when she got nervous and couldn’t go work out.

 

But she couldn’t help it. As poised as she had tried to appear in front of the blonde, Rebecca had been dumbstruck at first sight. The sunset making Charlotte’s long blonde tresses sparkle as if diamonds were embedded within. Her tall lithe form striding across the tarmac like a Greek goddess come to life. She hadn’t been sure if falling to a knee wasn’t the appropriate way to greet something so divine.

 

Instead she had fallen back on her training and gave her normal speech. Leaning onto her professionalism to help her speak and not make a fool of herself.

 

If it was possible, even Charlotte’s shadow had been entrancing and beautiful in its own right.

 

As soon as she had that particular thought, Rebecca knew she was in trouble.

 

Even though she hadn’t paid a ton of attention to wrestling, after stepping away years ago, the success of Fergal Devitt --her former coach and great friend--  in NJPW and then WWE had prompted her to pay a little more attention to whatever show he was on. Which led to her having seen Charlotte many a time on television or the WWE network. The blonde immediately impressing her with her athleticism and constant improvement.

 

Not to mention the fact that her entrance had become can’t miss television to Rebecca. That damned wink and ridiculous cleavage making her heart beat a little faster every time, without fail.

 

Her and Fergal, or Finn, as he annoyingly insisted on her calling him just to get a rise out of her, had remained relatively close. Sharing the occasional call while on the road or drink when they were both back in the homeland. One such night of drinking and oversharing resulting in her confiding in him that she may have a teeny tiny crush on the daughter of Ric Flair.

 

He had eyeballed her over the rim of his glass and smiled that ridiculously perfect smile in her direction and began to laugh. Earning himself a smack in the arm from his old friend as she felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. The blush only deepening when Finn had grinned at her and offered to bring her backstage next time WWE was in town.

 

It was not the first time he had not so subtly tried to get her back into the wrestling world, but that had certainly been the most tempting offer, and the most difficult one to decline.

 

The company she worked for was extremely secretive for their passenger’s safety and anonymity. So, Rebecca hadn’t known who would be boarding until minutes before she had opened that door.

 

She had somehow made it through her interactions with the other woman without looking like an idiot. But with another thirteen hours in the air she couldn’t help but worry that eventually her luck would run out.

 

Pulling out her phone she connected to the plane’s wi-fi and opened up a messenger app. Thumb flying across the screen as she typed out a message to Finn, _‘Please tell me you aren’t too busy right now. I need your advice five minutes ago.’_

Rebecca stared down at her phone. Impatiently waiting for his response, _‘I’m always busy. What do you need?’_

 

For a moment the Irish woman hesitated. Typing out, _‘You better not be playing with your Legos!’_ but decided to take the plunge and get straight to the point. Quickly deleting the message and retyping, _‘I’m trapped on a flight with Charlotte.’_

 

The response came in like a speeding bullet, _‘Charlotte Flair?’_

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

_‘The Charlotte I work with?”_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘The Charlotte you have a crush on, is on a plane with you?’_

_‘Yes! Can you just tell me what I should do already!’_

_‘Wait… Are you telling me Charlotte is currently on a private jet that you happen to be working on?’_

_‘…… I will kill you.’_

_‘No you won’t. : D’_

_‘Ugh. You are the worst. Can you please just tell me I can make it through this. I would take blind optimism if you don’t have any helpful ideas.’_

While Rebecca awaited Finn’s response a tiny ringing noise began to chime through the cabin. Signaling the call button having been pressed by the passenger. Which of course meant that Becky would have to go face Charlotte once more.

 

She had made it through their last encounter fairly well. Even managing to resist the woman’s charm without melting into a puddle the first time the blonde smiled at her. Although when Charlotte had called her beautiful, she had to fight the urge to pinch herself. Waiting until she had passed through the doorway to check if this was some insanely vivid dream.

 

Reluctantly she set her phone down on her chair and stood up. Absentmindedly smoothing out her skirt as she walked towards the door that separated her from the blonde she couldn’t stop thinking about.

 

With one final deep breath Rebecca opened the door. Her jaw dropping comically low when she was confronted with a sight that made her pulse race.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlotte had delved into the minibar first and foremost. Bypassing everything else and pulling out a bottle of white wine that looked like it cost a good chunk of money. The label written entirely in what she surmised was probably Italian.

 

Setting the bottle down on top of the bar, she began searching for a corkscrew. Hoping to get a quick glass to help calm her down for the rest of the flight, although if she was honest it was more to calm the nerves she felt when Rebecca was near.

 

She hadn’t felt so drawn to anyone in a long time, if ever. Like Rebecca was a magnet specially designed to attract Charlotte’s DNA.

 

With a little hesitation she pressed the call button. Her pride slightly wounded at being unable to find the corkscrew.

 

As soon as her finger hit the button, she ran a hand through her hair to smooth out any tangles. The quick motion accidentally causing her elbow to just barely clip the top of the wine bottle. Round glass bottom swaying with the new momentum until it fell onto its side and rolled onto the ground. Charlotte just barely missing in her attempt to catch the falling bottle.

 

Some measure of luck seemed to be with her and the bottle didn’t shatter on impact. Instead, quickly rolling out of reach and under one of the chairs.

 

With a huff Charlotte got down on her hands and knees and crawled over towards the chair. Cursing under her breath as she stretched her arm underneath but was only able to just graze the bottle with her fingertips.

 

She lowered her upper body all the way down to the ground so that she could flatten out her arm and get the extra space she needed.

 

Her ears picked up the sound of a door opening, and she froze when she remembered that she had pressed the call button before her wine bottle decided to run away on her.

 

“What can I do for your Charlotte?” Maybe Charlotte was imagining it, but she could have sworn that Rebecca sounded a bit out of breath.

 

With as much dignity as she could manage, she grabbed a hold of the bottle and pulled it out. Rolling her shoulders out as she sat up and got back to her feet. Turning around and facing the other woman whose hands where clasped tightly in front of her body. Eyes averting looking directly at Charlotte as her pale cheeks seemed to bloom with a pink hue.

 

Charlotte turned her back towards the redhead and pointed over towards the minibar, “I was looking for a corkscrew and couldn’t find one. You must have one somewhere, right?” Turning back and just barely catching the other woman staring at her ass. Her attempt at inconspicuously looking away laughably obvious and unnatural.

 

“Oh, yes we do. Just let me show you.” The redhead seeming less nervous now that she had a task to do.

 

Rebecca strolled over and stopped right next to Charlotte. Leaning over the minibar to reach one of the cabinets that held an electric corkscrew. The motion making her right arm brush up against the blonde next to her ever so slightly. The tiny point of contact between the two causing a spark that made each of them jump back.

 

“That was shocking. You might not be The Rock, but you sure are electrifying.”

 

The silence that followed Rebecca's joke felt like it lasted hours, when in reality it was maybe a second or two at most.

 

‘Stupid Rebecca. She is going to think you are so weird now. Might as well have told her you went to clown college if you wanted to make her run away and ignore you.’

 

She had been so ready to continue berating herself that it took a few seconds to register that the sound coming from Charlotte’s mouth was laughter. Real; so hard you are almost crying laughter.

 

The breath she had been holding rushed out of her mouth. Taking the anxiousness and worry with it. Rebecca finally feeling as if she could relax a little bit. The statuesque blonde not seeming so intimidating if she could laugh at one of her horrible puns.

 

“That was so corny,” Charlotte got out in between laughs. Carefully grabbing the corkscrew and opening up the bottle, “Are you a wrestling fan?”

 

Rebecca’s answer was noncommittal, “I watch from time to time.” Hoping to get off this line of thought, even if it was all her fault for bringing it up with her joke.

 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the vague answer while pouring herself a glass of wine, “Is there a reason you are being so vague? Don’t tell me it’s something like; you aren’t a fan of mine. That might hurt just a little too much.” Keeping her tone light and playful as she contemplated the Irish woman in front of her.

 

“No. I actually like you a lot… I mean as a wrestler I like you. I’m not saying I don’t like you as just a person. I just don’t know you. I loved your match with… uhm Sasha… The one in the cell.” The redhead internally facepalming at the fact that her brain failed her and had frozen on an image of Charlotte performing the splits in her entrance. Any more facts about the match fleeing her mind and leaving her floundering.

 

Charlotte grinned at the flustered woman and reached out to grab onto one of her shoulders. Squeezing the surprisingly muscular shoulder and circularly working her thumb into a knot she found until Rebecca relaxed, “It’s not a big deal if you are a fan. I’m not going to look down on you for it. If I can let you in on a secret; most of the wrestlers are fans too. Some more than others,” her mind automatically thinking about one of her closest friends and how deep Bayley’s knowledge and love of pro wrestling ran.

 

“Thanks, but if you don’t need anything else, I should be going. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” Rebecca quickly rambled out. Wanting to get away from the other woman before she did something stupid and embarrassed herself further. Her mind wandering back to just a minute ago when she had walked in and been inundated with Charlotte on her hands and knees. The black pants that the blonde wore clinging tightly to her sinful rear. Bringing out a rush of images of Charlotte naked in that pose with Rebecca right behind her. Pressing kisses to the blonde’s back as she teased the other woman till she was begging and pressing her face into the pillow to muffle the screams of Rebecca’s name. The strong hand kneading her shoulder not helping the images leave any quicker.

 

“I will let you know when you have. Are you good with your hands?”

 

Rebecca’s mind sputtered as Charlotte’s seemingly innocent question was interpreted in the dirtiest way possible, “I guess.”

 

“Good. I’ve had this massive knot in the middle of my back all day. Could you please help me with it?”

 

Rebecca awkwardly laughed at the prospect of having her hands on the other woman with her blessing. Reading the signals that the blonde was sending but not willing to make a move and risk losing both her job and any chance of not making a fool of herself, “People have said my massages are amazing.” Her eyes widened like an anime character as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her own vocal chords betraying her and spouting off before she could think about what she was offering to do.

 

Charlotte’s interest was certainly piqued, “Really? Is that an offer?”

 

There it was. An out. But did she take it?

 

“I would need a few minutes to get ready.”

 

“Great. I will just get comfortable and settle in on the bed. Thanks for doing this by the way.” Charlotte graciously spoke. Honestly, she had just looking for a quick relief from her back pain. But she would have to be certifiably insane to say no to a massage from the gorgeous Irish woman.

 

‘What the hell have I gotten myself into,’ was the predominant thought in Rebecca’s orange haired head, “You are very welcome. I just need to go back up front for a minute to get some supplies. Be back in a jiffy.” Skirting her way across the plane and behind the door that gave her a little separation from the blonde who continued to charm her at every turn.

 

Rebecca didn’t believe in love at first sight. It had always seemed like an impossible standard to live up to; designed to make people feel inadequate in their own life.

 

It might not be love, but Rebecca could swear that Charlotte and she were meant to find each other. A certain inevitability looming in her mind that she felt reflected in Charlotte. Like no matter how many times they cycled through their lives they would always gravitate towards each other sooner or later.

 

Holy hell. With thoughts like these Rebecca knew she really needed Finn’s to help sort through her own head.

 

Little did she know that Charlotte was struggling with much the same feelings. Flipping on her own phone and messaging the two women she knew could help her through this.

 

Both women unaware that the people they were messaging just so happened to be sitting next to each other on one of the many pre-WrestleMania panels in New Orleans. Each of their phones lighting up with almost perfect synchronization and drawing a curious look from all three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve for everyone celebrating! Make sure to drink responsibly. Was writing this and just felt like it deserved one more chapter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and views last chapter. It means a heck of a lot to know this little idea of mine was enjoyed by so many of you.

 

**_New Orleans, Louisiana April 4 (WrestleMania Axxess Panel)_ **

_‘I’m an idiot. I just offered to give her a massage. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I can barely keep it together when I’m in the same room. Now I have to actually touch her! FINN!!! What the HELL am I doing?’_

 

Finn looked down at his phone screen. Pulling it underneath the table so that it wasn’t so obvious what he was doing. He read through the message from Rebecca and had to fight to not laugh. Barely holding in his guffaws as he thought about the crazy scenario his friend found herself in.

 

Bayley sat to his left and Sasha sat on her other side at the end of the table. Both women noticeably peering at their phones as well. Finn knew how close they were with Charlotte and couldn’t help but wonder if the blonde was messaging them about Rebecca right now.

 

His phone buzzed again. Finn swearing underneath his breath as he rushed to put the phone on silent. Flashing as charming of a smile as he could muster to Mike Mizanin who sat on his right. Silently apologizing for interrupting his long winded speech about something. His eyes fell down to his phone and took in Rebecca’s newest message with a grin, _‘Do you WANT me to go insane! I need you to tell me why this is a horrible idea.’_

 

Given the situation he couldn’t help but tease her a little, _‘I can’t do that Becca.’_ Putting his phone down for a second and leaning in towards his former tag partner in NXT, “Bayley. Psst,” he hissed to get the brunette’s attention.

 

Bayley’s every present ponytail bounced as she turned to look at him. Narrowing her eyes in confusion and silently showing him that she was listening. Doing her absolute best to drown out the Miz’s voice as he hogged the spotlight. Answering fan questions in a way that allowed him to go on and on about how amazing he was. She had to give it to him that he was pretty damn good at staying in character; her very real annoyance at the sound of his voice a true testament to that.

 

“Charlotte is messaging you right now. Isn’t she?” Keeping his voice low enough that the microphone in front of him wouldn’t pick it up.

 

Bayley raised an eyebrow at his question, “Yeah. What’s it to you?”

 

The brunette looked down at her phone and frowned at the latest message in their chat from Sasha, _‘Just make a move and fuck her. Stop being such a baby.’_ Softly hitting the woman sitting next to her in the arm with the back of her hand, for her response to Charlotte asking them if things were moving too fast.

 

  ** _41,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean_**

 

Charlotte paced up and down the wide open space in the middle of the cabin. Typing out a quick message to a group chat with Bayley and Sasha. Deciding to get straight to the point; not knowing when Rebecca would be back, _‘I need your advice…’_ Going on to describe her current situation as best she could over text alone as succinctly as possible. Ending by asking the two women what she should do next.

 

 _‘Just make a move and fuck her. Stop being such a baby.’_ Came Sasha’s response.

 

Charlotte read the text and quickly composed one of her own, _‘Not very helpful Sasha…’_

 

_‘What do you want me to say? You’re a grown ass woman. You probably make more money than that girl has even thought of and you are worried she will turn you down?’_

 

 _‘Money isn’t everything Sasha.’_ Bayley decided to enter in her own input at this time, _‘But I do kind of agree with Sasha. If you think you might like this girl, you need to step up and make it clear to her.’_

 

_‘… I think I understand what you mean.’_

 

_‘Also, make sure to show off your tits. Use your best weapons against her.’_

 

 _‘SASHA!’_ Bayley chastised her in text, and unbeknownst to Charlotte in real life as well.

 

‘ _I will take it into consideration. Thanks for the advice though. I can handle this,’_ Charlotte speaking more to herself with that last sentence.

 

She put her phone on silent and walked back towards the bathroom. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror in case her makeup or hair had gotten messed up since her last interview before arriving at the airport.

 

She moved back into the main cabin and eyed the bed. Figuring that this would be the most reasonable place for a massage. Definitely no ulterior motives here.

 

Her eyes moved back to the door that separated her and the woman who had ensnared her so easily. As successful as she was in her job, that success hadn’t followed Charlotte into her personal life. She wanted to get over that particular insecurity, but it was tenacious.

 

Maybe some of Sasha’s advice had some merit.

 

* * *

 

 Rebecca stared down at Finn’s last test in anger. Mashing out a response on her phone, _‘What do you mean you can’t do that? Just tell me this is a horrible idea.’_

 

His next response took some time, _‘As your friend I won’t lie to you. I can’t tell you it’s a horrible idea when I don’t believe it is.’_

 

_‘???? WTF! You are no help. How is this a good idea? I’m going to make a complete ass of myself if I have to touch her.’_

 

_‘I have it on good authority that this is a very good idea. Besides, I’ve been trying to get you back into wrestling for a while. Maybe getting inside Charlotte is the first thrust back.’_

 

 _‘YOU are DISGUSTING! And you haven’t helped me at all,’_ Rebecca typed out her response to Finn’s innuendo rapidly. It took a second for her to remember the first part of his sentence, _‘What do you mean “Good Authority”?’_

 

Rebecca stared down the screen as she waited for his response. Catching herself chewing her fingernails while she sat. A tiny ding came from her phone and her eyes narrowed at the new person that Finn had added to their conversation. Not recognizing the name ‘Mercedes’ no matter how hard she tried to recall if she had ever heard it.

 

_‘So, this is the girl who Queenie is smitten with? Doesn’t look like much.’_

 

Rebecca squinted at the words. Not fully understanding what they were saying but finding herself annoyed none the less at the tone.

 

_‘Play nice Sash. I sent you that picture to prove I knew her.’_

 

_‘Listen I don’t know who the hell you are or why Finn pulled you in here but don’t talk about me like I’m not here. There better be a point to this Ferg.’_

 

_‘There is. I pulled her in here for a reason. You might know her. Rebecca meet Sasha Banks.’_

 

Her thumb hovered over the screen as she soaked in the new information. Suddenly finding herself a little nervous. A large part of her wanting to immediately begin fangirling and asking the wrestler about some of the matches she and Charlotte had over the years but holding it in. Not wanting to come across as some crazed fan to a woman she knew by reputation was close with the blonde.

 

_‘I didn’t come here to make a new friend. Listen here St. Patty, Charlotte doesn’t need another asshole in her life. So, if you plan on screwing her over there will be nowhere on earth you can hide. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if you hurt her. If its just sex, be honest with her. Believe me I will know. Charlotte always tells Bayley everything sooner or later.’_

 

Rebecca looked down at the threatening paragraph. A tiny grin appearing on her face at how tenacious and aggressive the woman could be even when not on camera, _‘I’m glad she has someone like you looking out for her.’_

 

The next response from Sasha took a long time for how short the message was, _‘…Don’t be dumb. She likes you.’_

 

Rebecca was stunned by the tacit approval from the other woman. Her eyes drifted upwards and looked at the clock on her phone. Jumping up and gathering up a few things when she saw that it had been almost seven minutes since she had left Charlotte. Hopefully the other woman wouldn’t be upset at how long she had taken. She dropped her phone down onto the seat, not wanting the distraction when she went out there.

 

With a deep breath Rebecca let her fingers curl around the door handle. Sasha’s final words ringing in her head as she began to open the door.

 

For the second time since the flight began Rebecca found herself at a loss for words. Silently letting her eyes roam over the blonde goddess who was lying chest down on the bed. Her top half naked and glowing with her healthy tan and the low light from above. Rebecca’s eyes taking in the smooth lines and powerful muscles of her back as she squeezed the bottle of lavender scented oil she had brought a little too tightly; till it began to leak out over her hand. Cursing under her breath as she hurriedly wiped the excess oil on her skirt before Charlotte looked in her direction. Barely composing herself in time as the blonde’s head rolled over and stared at her from beneath her eyelashes.

 

She found herself hopelessly falling into eyes that she could swear were a hurricane of swirling blue and green. Caught in the eye of a storm she had no intention of retreating from. Clearing her throat quickly and injecting as much confidence as she could into her words, “Are you ready Charlotte? I feel like I should warn you that my hands are stronger than they look.”

 

Charlotte chuckled huskily. A pleasurable tingle running down the top of Rebecca’s head to her spine as the noise reverberated in her eardrums.

 

The noise alone enough for the redheaded Irish woman to squeeze her thighs together against the heat between that only grew as she took in the mouthwatering image in front of her. A part of her still believing that this had to be some sort of dream or possibly a drug induced vision. Rebecca didn’t do drugs but somehow that seemed more plausible an explanation.

 

“I take that as a challenge Rebecca. But I’m always ready for a gorgeous woman to put her hands on me.”

 

“Sounds like you have the right job then.” Rebecca bit out. Unable to shake the image of other women touching Charlotte, even if only in the context of a wrestling match. An unmistakable burst of anger at those women driven by irrational jealousy filled her before she could stop it.

 

Charlotte’s eyes softened just a bit at the formerly warm voice cooling in a second, “Well none of them are as cute as you.” Flashing the woman a wide, disarming smile.

 

Rebecca couldn’t stop herself from swooning under the Flair’s charm. Hiding behind her professionalism as much as she could. Which didn’t work that well considering what she was about to do. Choosing to ignore the compliment and do what she came in to do, “Could you tell me where about your back is sore?”

 

“Right in between the shoulder blades is a giant knot and the base of my back has been really tight for months, honestly.” Charlotte informed. Laying her head down on a pillow while she waited for Rebecca to cover the rest of the distance separating them.

 

Rebecca crossed the cabin and stood next to the bed. Close enough to smell Charlotte's natural earthy scent and see every inch of the body that she had seen in high definition on the television so often. A surreal feeling as she mentally prepared herself to actually touch the other woman. Absentmindedly placing the towel she had brought with her on the bed and squirting out a small amount of oil into her hands. Rubbing them together till the liquid was warmed up between her palms. She placed her hands slowly onto Charlotte’s shoulders and let her fingers dig into the solid muscle beneath smooth skin. Leaning over the bed and digging into the tense knots that littered the blondes back.

 

Her hands stopped suddenly after just a couple seconds of work when a long drawn out groan came out of Charlotte. The blonde adjusting so that her mouth was covered by the pillow to help muffle the noise.

 

“Was that too much? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Rebecca nervously spoke. Ready to pull her hands off the woman she had a crush on for some time. A part of her screaming that this had all been too good to be true.

 

“No. Please don’t stop.” The words moaned out in pleasure causing Rebecca to breath in deeply through her nose as her knees grew weak. Warmth from Charlotte’s back seeping into her as her oily fingers pinpointed more point of stress and worked them out.

 

Both of her thumbs digging around the blonde’s spine and working small tight circles into the skin.

 

“Harder.” Charlotte demanded. Her eyes closed tight as her body relaxed into the mattress while Rebecca’s strong fingers helped alleviate all the stress her body accumulated from being a wrestler. The other woman responded by digging in a little deeper, “You don’t have to worry about breaking me. I thought you said your hands were stronger than they looked?”

 

Rebecca realized that she wouldn’t be able to get more strength behind her hands without being in a better position. Standing next to the bed not the most ideal position to apply more force. She bit her lip as she figured out what she would need to do. Competitive streak burning at Charlotte’s goading, “Give me a second to get more leverage.”

 

This time it was Charlotte’s turn to be surprised into silence. Her eyes shooting open as the bed dipped underneath the new weight. Rebecca slowly climbing on next to her and boldly throwing one of her legs over Charlotte so the she was straddling her lower body. The smaller woman settling herself over the other woman’s hips as she made sure to stay up on her knees so that she wouldn’t be tempted to grind herself down by any teasing contact.

 

The Irish woman had to roll her skirt up her legs to allow her the flexibility to straddle the other woman. The skirt designed more to look good than for any practicality or functionality.

 

She let her hands dig back in to the open expanse of skin in front of her. Slowly moving lower till she was working out the stiffness in Charlotte’s lower back she mentioned. Letting her hands flow and move where the other woman’s moans and small intakes of breath indicated she was needed.

 

Time faded away for both women as they just enjoyed the comfort of another warm body pressed against their own. Charlotte finding herself floating on a cloud of relaxation as Rebecca’s hands continued to caress and press deeply into her muscles.

 

Despite feeling as if all the tension in her back was gone Charlotte selfishly remained silent. Allowing the other woman to simply continue even though she could probably feel how relaxed she already was.

 

Charlotte shifted slightly. Trying to adjust her body a tiny bit so that she wouldn’t fall asleep. She swiveled her hips to settle back into the bed. Lifting her lower body up in the process of adjusting just slightly.

 

Rebecca had fallen into an almost trance like state as her hands were allowed to worship the woman in front of her. She was sure that ‘The Queen’ must be more than just a moniker for the wrestler in ring. Everything about her seemed so regal and she couldn’t stop herself from indulging in the task before her. Spending far more time than was necessary touching the woman beneath her. Shocking even herself with how she had climbed up on the bed so hurriedly.

 

Her trance was abruptly broken when Charlotte wiggled around beneath her. The tiny movement causing new delicious friction where the inside of her thighs pressed against the blonde’s hips. Charlotte seemed unaware of what her subtle movements were doing to the Irish woman. Fingers unconsciously tightening into the wrestler’s back which only made the problem worse.

 

As her breathing sped up and her hands reflexively dug deeper into the blonde’s back, Charlotte arched her body from the sudden increase in pressure. The involuntary reaction shifting one of Rebecca’s knees outward which made her lower body shift down. Just enough for her to be pressed up against Charlotte’s, thankfully, still covered rear.

 

Rebecca couldn’t think for a few seconds. Her brain short circuiting and eyelids shutting tight against the new contact. Her weight settling on her new center of gravity and making it harder still to put together a coherent though. The warmth emanating from beneath her panties increasing with every miniscule movement that Charlotte made.

 

She sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening when Charlotte finally settled down and stopped her fidgeting. She didn’t want to bring any attention to the fact that she was pressed down against the blonde. Taking several deep breaths to bring oxygen back to her brain so it would function properly. Doing her best to shove the cloud of lust aside and continue the massage. Probably not the smartest decision in the world, but Rebecca was proud she had pulled herself together enough to think at all.

 

Her hands trailed slowly up the blonde’s back. The oil making her tanned skin glow like a precious gold. Rebecca unable to take her eyes off the muscles moving beneath like steel cables covered by silk. She let the tips of her fingers drag from the top of her spine all the way down to the waistline of her pants. Barely applying any pressure and just letting herself appreciate the sculpted power that lay inert underneath her own body.

 

The up close knowledge that the blonde could easily overpower her if she wanted brought a new sense of confidence to Rebecca. As well as a fresh wave of excitement that had her biting her lip to stop from making any noise. Images of Charlotte holding her up against a wall while her fingers busily buried themselves inside her burned into her brain.

 

Her fingers splayed out across the blonde’s lower back. Letting her palms lay flat while her thumbs traced tiny zig-zag patterns slowly upwards.

 

Charlotte had been lying down in a state of bliss. Her mind floating as long as Rebecca’s hands remained attached to her skin. The comforting hands leaving a trail of deep relaxation and calm wherever they roamed. Part of her wanting to roll over and allow the Irish woman access to her chest and the rock hard nipples that had been subtly rubbing against the sheet beneath for some time now. Driving Charlotte insane with the constant teasing.

 

As Rebecca’s fingers traced tiny zig-zag patterns into her back Charlotte tried her best to put together a sentence, “So who do I have to kill?”

 

Rebecca stopped her ministrations for a moment as she tried to process Charlotte’s words. Continuing her massage when the blonde beneath her huffed at the interruption and bucked just a tiny bit to get her attention. It worked, but possibly too well. Rebecca finding herself struggling to breath after Charlotte’s thick but perfectly tight ass pressed into her. She forced herself to respond even though she knew her voice would sound unconvincingly casual, “What are you talking about?”

 

Charlotte turned her head to the side so that she could look back at Rebecca. Pulling the Irish woman right back into the storm she was only too happy to brave, “Earlier you said some people told you that you were good at massages. I just want to kill them all so that no one else knows about this. Kind of want you all to myself now.”

 

“Oh, I see. Is that jealousy I sense? Seems unbefitting of a queen.” Rebecca teased. Enjoying this little back and forth since it helped take her mind off what she was doing.

 

“Would you give me their names if I admitted it?”

 

“Hmm… Possibly.” Letting her fingers knead the blonde’s traps while her thumbs rolled up and down her neck.

 

“Well in that case. Yes. I am a little jealous. Call me crazy but I don’t want anyone feeling this besides me.” Rebecca felt her breathing hitch as one of Charlotte’s hand snaked down the bed to rub up against the outside of her thigh. The blonde’s touch electric against her skin. Blindly letting her nails teasingly run along the skin beneath her skirt’s hemline.

 

“Really? Is it that good?”

 

“Only because it’s you.”

 

“Has that line ever worked for you?” Rebecca said out of reflex. Reading all the signs the blonde was giving her but still convinced that she must somehow be misinterpreting them.

 

Charlotte grinned over her shoulder, “I think I’m one for one so far.”

 

Just when Rebecca was about to respond the intercom buzzed to life. The pilot’s voice filtering through the cabin, “Apologies for the interruption Ms. Flair, but we will be hitting some turbulence in a few minutes. Just need to make sure you are seated with your seatbelt on as soon as possible. If you need assistance, I’m sure Ms. Lynch would be happy to help. Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

It felt like Rebecca had just been thrown back into the earth from where she had been deliriously floating above. The reality of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had a job to do and she didn’t want to risk her only source of income for something that might only be a one-time thing.

 

She quickly swung her legs back over the blonde and nearly jumped off the bed. Smoothing out her skirt and avoiding eye contact with the woman who remained lying down. Missing the look of disappointment and hurt that crossed her face. Caught up in her own assumptions about what this meant to the blonde, “Well that sucks. I suppose I should get going. You know how to work a seatbelt I’m sure.”

 

Rebecca did one of the hardest things she had ever had to do and turned away. Every step she took away from the blonde feeling heavier then the last. Before she knew it, after only five steps, she stood still as a statue in the middle of the cabin. Halfway in between the door that led to relative safety and the blonde behind her could be both her savior or her ultimate downfall.

 

She must have been standing there for a while as she eyed the door in front of her; long enough for Charlotte to have put her shirt back on and sat up. Her legs swung over the side of the bed as she sat there watching the Irish woman’s back. Holding her chin high in spite of the hurt she felt at the redhead’s dismissive words. The moment they just had, flitting away in the wake of the pilot’s announcement.

 

“What are you doing Rebecca?” Charlotte tiredly questioned as the woman remained rooted to her spot.

 

Sasha’s words rang through Rebecca’s head and her hands clenched into fists as she grew angry at herself for potentially doing the exact thing Sasha had expressly told her not to do. Charlotte deserved her honesty.

 

She spun back on her heel once again to face Charlotte. Her heart clenching at the wary look in those blue-green eyes that hadn’t been there before. Knowing that it was her own fault for introducing that doubt, “I’m sorry Charlotte. I didn’t mean to—”

 

Her words cutting off as the plane began to shake and tilt as the turbulence hit.

 

Uncontrollably she began to stumble. Trying her best to find balance but finding it nearly impossible with the plane shifting so much.

 

When one particularly large spike of turbulence hit, Rebecca’s momentum sent her tumbling forward out of control.

 

Right into the lap of Charlotte. Her upper body colliding with the blonde who had just enough time to prepare for catching the out of control woman. Wrapping her arms securely around Rebecca’s midsection and pulling their bodies tightly together to help stop them from rolling. Tightening her core muscles as she held Rebecca close while they rode out the rest of the turbulence.

 

The noise from the wind outside and the rocking of the plane didn’t bother Rebecca or Charlotte all that much. Both used to it after spending so much time in the air for their respective jobs.

 

As the outside stimulus slowly calmed down and the plane gradually smoothed back out both women became aware of how close they were. Gentle puffs of air from Rebecca hitting Charlotte’s neck making her painfully aware of every point of contact between her and the flight attendant.

 

Rebecca couldn’t believe her luck tonight. She had been about to apologize to the blonde and explain why she was acting so weird. Wanting to follow Sasha’s advice (or threat) and be honest about how she was feeling. Her heart pounding in her chest as she prepared to put herself out there. This unshakeable feeling that Charlotte was filling a space that had sat empty all these years just waiting for its reservation to be taken, overwhelming her and making her throat constrict.

 

She stared down into the storm and threw caution to the wind. Walking outside the calm eye of the hurricane into the unknown. Letting her head fall down slowly; giving the blonde ample time to move out of the way.

 

The storm cleared suddenly as soon as she braved the worst of it, and Rebecca could see the same nervous anticipation and fear that she felt reflected back at her in the calm sea of Charlotte’s eyes.

 

Confident that she wasn’t misreading things this time and trusting her own intuition, Rebecca gave a tiny roguish half-smile to the woman underneath her. Biting her lip as her eyes flicked down to see Charlotte’s tongue slip out and run along her own.

 

She closed her eyes as her lips descended the last tiny distance until she felt hers connect with Charlotte’s.

 

Grinning into the kiss when she felt Charlotte’s hand move to the back of her head and sliding into her hair as she began to actively respond.

 

Just when Charlotte’s tongue had been asking permission to enter the fray her phone began to ring loudly. The familiar tones of a video Skype call blaring through the cabin.

 

Both women breaking apart in irritation at the interruption. Their fast, shallow breaths the only other sound in the cabin.

 

“You can always ignore it.” Rebecca suggested. Letting her fingers trail down the blonde’s powerful arm. Following the chain of muscles down till she boldly grabbed a hold of Charlotte’s hand. Pulling the appendage up to her mouth and pressing a series of tiny kisses to the back of her supple hand.

 

Charlotte was sorely tempted but figured she should at least see what was important enough that someone would bother trying to get in touch with her while she was flying, “Wish I could, but I have to check.”

 

Rebecca playfully pouted but understood how much the blonde must be juggling right now and rolled off of her. Flopping back down on the comfortable mattress and letting Charlotte out from underneath her.

 

She didn’t expect it but was pleasantly surprised when Charlotte pressed a quick kiss onto the side of her mouth before she sat up and reached over for her phone.

 

As the blonde answered the call Rebecca couldn’t help but wonder what would happen after the flight was over. She quickly pushed that thought away, not wanting to focus on the future when the here and now was so much better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with this one. I wanted to get it out a little earlier, but felt it needed a little polishing.

Charlotte somewhat reluctantly answered the call. Holding the phone out in front of her so that just her head and shoulders were in frame. Settling her feet on the ground and sitting up on the bedside.

 

Finding herself conflicted between happiness at seeing her two friends and intense irritation that she and Becky had been interrupted right when things were starting to escalate.

 

Sasha and Bayley were pressed closely together so that they could both fit into the camera's view. Matching grins spread across their faces. Sasha spoke up first, “Did we interrupt anything?”

 

Charlotte could see Bayley jab an elbow into the other woman’s ribs. “Hey Charlotte! We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I used one of those time converter things and you are officially thirty-two as of now! Isn't it exciting! Having your birthday so close to WrestleMania means we can have a party twice as big!”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes, but secretly was touched that the two would take the time to do this. Even though the dull throbbing between her legs reminded her of how poor their timing was. “I mean, you didn’t have to mention the age, but thanks anyway. I expect presents when I land.”

 

Bayley looked seriously offended. “Of course, there will be presents. You know me. I even made Sasha put some effort in and not just get you a gift card.”

 

“I still think she would have been happy with it,” Sasha flippantly said.

 

“You were going to get her a gift card to Walmart. If that doesn’t say ‘I didn’t know what else to get you’ I don’t know what does.”

 

Sasha grumbled and crossed her arms but didn’t try and defend herself. Switching tactics and flashing her girlfriend big anime eyes that she knew Bayley couldn’t resist. “That’s why I have you though. You love giving out gifts and I like watching your ass in jeans while you shop. It’s a win-win.”

 

Charlotte groaned. Normally she would be enamored by a rare moment of Sasha being soft when someone other than Bayley was around, but right now she was sexually frustrated, tired and kinda wishing that she hadn’t picked up the call in the first place.

 

Although, knowing Bayley, she would have continued calling on and off for the next hour in hopes of being able to wish her a happy birthday. So maybe this was the lesser of two evils. “Well I guess I should just thank Bayley then for keeping you in check. Good job Bay. Glad to see you are keeping your woman in line.”

 

Sasha’s expression instantly changed. Whirling on the camera and glaring through. “I will remember that. Just because I can’t get back at you right now doesn’t mean I won’t.”

 

Bayley sighed and chuckled at how easily Charlotte could get under Sasha’s skin from miles away.

 

Charlotte smiled and was going to respond when she felt a pair of lips begin to kiss down her back, in between her shoulder blades.

 

She froze at the new feeling and shivered as Rebecca’s soft lips skated across.

 

“…You still with us?” Charlotte heard Bayley’s voice come through the phone and that was enough to pull her back to the present and remember that she was still on screen.

 

Quickly forcing her expression into what she hoped was a normal look. “Sorry Bay. You just cut out for a bit. Plane internet.” She said as if that explained it all.

 

Bayley smiled at her and took that as her opportunity to inform Charlotte about the busy day she and Sasha had.

 

Charlotte tried to use her free hand to gently swat at Rebecca but almost immediately found her wrist caught in the redhead’s grip.

 

She had to fight to keep her eyes open when the Irish woman gently nipped her before soothing away the pain with a few kisses. Hoping that neither Bayley or Sasha would notice how little attention she was paying to their words. Nodding her head along at random intervals as Bayley continued to animatedly describe the two’s day.

 

Rebecca’s body was suddenly gone from behind her and Charlotte had to fight the urge to look around and see where she went.

 

Her answer came when she felt a soft hand on each of her knees and chanced a peek down. Eyes widening when she spotted Rebecca kneeling in between her legs and grinning up at her. Cheekily winking up at the blonde as her hands slowly slid up Charlotte’s toned thighs. Rubbing against the silky black material of her boot cut dress pants.

 

Charlotte’s mouth dropped slightly open as she tried to steady her pulse. Forgetting about the phone for a moment and letting her free hand brush away a few stray hairs from Rebecca’s eyes.

 

Rebecca smiled at the gesture and grabbed the hand before Charlotte could pull it back. Keeping her eyes locked on the darkening ones that peered down at her as if she was something precious and would disappear when she looked away. 

 

Her lips pressed against the inside of Charlotte’s wrist and she could feel the blonde’s pulse quicken beneath her skin.

 

Letting her hands move up to the blonde’s hips and play with the belt loops she found. Silently asking for permission with a challenging raise of her naturally brown eyebrow.

 

Charlotte silently nodded down and lifted her butt off the bed to give Rebecca enough room to slide her pants down her marble sculpted legs.

 

“Charlotte!?!? Are you alright? You look a little distracted.” Bayley’s worried voice pulled Charlotte’s eyes back up in a flash.

 

“Sorry. Sorry. Just been a long day is all.”

 

Sasha grinned through the screen. “I’m sure it has. Bayley’s too chicken to just come out and ask, so I will. Did you get into that Irish hottie’s pants yet?”

 

Bayley pouted at the woman next to her. “Did you want to sleep on the floor tonight?”

 

“You know you don’t have to worry. What’s wrong with me noticing that someone is attractive?”

 

Charlotte was about to jump in and cut off the argument before it started when the feel of warm breath on the front of her dark green, boy shorts rapidly shifted her attention. Eyes rolling back in her head for a moment before she fixed the woman kneeling in front of her with a stern glare.

 

The back and forth between Bayley and Sasha faded into the background as Rebecca grinned up at her with a fake look of innocence.

 

She saw the glint in Rebecca’s eyes and chanced a quick peek to see that Bayley and Sasha were still playfully going at it after Sasha’s comment.

 

Charlotte tried to continue paying attention but the stunning Irish woman between her legs barely had to do anything to test her.

 

All Rebecca did was rest her cheek gently against her thigh and let her fingernails trace tiny patterns on the back of her calves and Charlotte was sorely tempted to just hang up on the two without an explanation.

 

“While its been great listening to you bicker, I am tired, and I do have to get some sleep tonight.” Charlotte spoke up and broke through the two’s playful argument. Pulling both their attention back to her which, in hindsight, may not have been the best decision.

 

Two pairs of eyes surveyed her like she was a patient and they were both her doctor. Both women well aware of how far Charlotte would push herself and her admitting that she was tired made both of them worry like mother hens. Even if Bayley was the only one to let it really show, Sasha was known to lay down the law whenever her girlfriend couldn’t. Once having actually tackled and held the blonde down just so Bayley could take her keys after a late night of drinking. 

 

Rebecca began to inch closer. Pressing her lips with a feathery touch onto the inside of Charlotte’s thigh and following the muscular lines that seemed like a roadmap to home.

 

As if by a ghost Charlotte’s hand caressed the orange hair over Rebecca’s shoulder and let her hand gently rest on top of her head. Not applying any pressure but just resting on top. A calm falling that made her heart sing out and cry for her to never allow this woman out of her sight again. Her life already changing into B.R. (Before Rebecca) and A.R. (After Rebecca).

 

“Make sure to call me when you land. And text me what your schedule is tomorrow. Make sure to get some good sleep so that we can celebrate your birthday at least a little bit. Oh, and—”

 

Sasha placed her hand over Bayley’s mouth to stop the never ending stream of well meaning, but overwhelming care she spared for those close to her. “Talk to you tomorrow. Happy Birthday, punk.”

 

Charlotte tried to keep her attention on the conversation taking place but even if she wasn’t looking her mind kept on thinking about what lay just beneath her vision. “What would I do without you Sash?”

 

“Probably just be a boring workaholic.”

 

“That was a hypothetical question.”

 

Sasha’s sure to be sass filled response fell on deaf ears as Charlotte felt a slim finger slowly slide up front of her underwear. Followed by the unmistakable feeling of a warm tongue sliding along the front of the material and retracing the path her finger had took.

 

* * *

 

 

From the second Charlotte had returned her kiss Rebecca had felt on top of the world. Like she could accomplish anything so long as the blonde believed in her.

 

It was an odd feeling to be around someone for only an hour and feel as if you’ve been waiting for them your entire life. Maybe in some other life they had known each other longer, but the amount of time didn’t matter. Only that they found each other.

 

She had slid in front of the girl and kneeled in front of her Queen. Hardly believing that she was being allowed to exist so close to such perfection.

 

Just appreciating the work of art in front of her as she spoke to her friends.

 

Her mind stored away the information about the blonde’s birthday and she let her hands caress the legs in front of her. Touching them like she was blind and wanted to build a picture in her mind’s eye that could never fade.

 

When Charlotte looked down at her, Rebecca felt like her body was on fire. The blonde’s eyes captivating her like they were filled with the only water capable of putting out the blaze.

 

If she was allowed Rebecca could have spent hours lavishing the blonde’s legs for hours. A seemingly never ending expanse of fine marble encasing legs that wouldn’t look out of place amongst the finest sculptures of ancient Greece.

 

She was drawn in deeper when a hand that seemed too soft to be true placed itself upon the crown of her head. Rebecca felt as if she was being knighted by the royalty in front of her.

 

Trailing her lips so close to the treasure hidden in front of her as she lost herself in the moment.  She inhaled the heady aroma and found herself drunk. The entrancing smell making her dizzy and clinging to the last of her control.

 

Even though she could hear the voices filtering through the phone Rebecca decided to push Charlotte just a little more to see what her reaction would be.  

 

All she had planned to do was to lightly run her finger across the blonde’s center, but as soon as she had felt the heat burning against her skin Rebecca had to have more. Letting her tongue poke out and run along the outside of the treasure beneath.

 

Her eyes closed as she began to trace random letters on the green material. Making the fabric damp and cling to the skin beneath. Small traces of Charlotte’s own taste soaking in and making Rebecca groan. Squeezing her own thighs together as she continued to run her hands up and down the blonde’s tense, flexing thighs.  

 

“What was that noise?” Sasha’s questioning voice broke through the little bubble both women had found themselves in.

 

Rebecca froze and opened her eyes. Looking up and seeing Charlotte’s own face frozen like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “What noise Sasha?” The wrestler managed to get out.

 

“I could have sworn I heard something weird.”

 

“Well I am on a plane. It’s always a bit noisy.” Charlotte quickly supplied. Trying her best to act as if there wasn’t an extremely beautiful woman in between her legs right now. The shoulders pressing against the inside of her thighs keeping her hyperaware of every miniscule movement.

 

Even Bayley had furrowed her brow and zeroed in on Charlotte’s unconvincing tone. “That didn’t really sound like the plane.”

 

Charlotte realized that she wasn’t as good of an actor under this particular type of stress and panicked. “Its been nice talking with you two but I really do need to get to bed.” Pushing herself into a full scale retreat before she and her awful poker face gave her away.

 

“Charlotte.” Sasha warned. Pointing a finger through the screen as Charlotte saw her begin to put the pieces together. Her own inability to control how flushed she appeared on camera not helping matters.

 

“See you both in New Orleans! Bye!” Quickly pressing the end button before Sasha or Bayley decided to speak up.

 

She carelessly tossed her phone towards the other side of the bed and fixed Rebecca with a stern glare. “Really?”

 

Rebecca smirked and shrugged. Sneakily kissing the crease where Charlotte’s thigh transitioned into her hip. “Why didn’t you mention your birthday?”

 

Charlotte hadn’t expected that question and took a second to answer. “Didn’t come up. Why’s it matter?” Old defenses stirring back to life out of habit.

 

“I guess it doesn’t.” Charlotte saw a brief flash of disappointment before it slipped away without a trace. “Could have tried to wrangle up a cupcake or something before takeoff.”

 

“No need. The massage was already enough of a present.” Flashing the redhead a smile and letting her trimmed nails lightly scratch the other woman’s scalp. Amusement mixed with lust rising as Rebecca closed her eyes and leaned ever so slightly into her ministrations. A low rumble almost like a purr coming from the Irish woman and making Charlotte’s mind go right back in the gutter.

 

“Glad I could be of service.”

 

“Remind me to beat you up by the way.” Charlotte angelic tone making the threat seem like an experience Rebecca would possibly enjoy. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure Sasha was a second away from guessing.”

 

Rebecca’s eyelids felt heavy as Charlotte’s magical fingers weaved through her hair and little by little she relaxed. Having to force her eyelids up so that she could look up at the blonde above.

 

Lips that Rebecca yearned to have pressed against hers once again curled slightly upwards at the corner in a slightly crooked smile that she could see herself happily waking up to as long as she was allowed. The blonde’s eyes shining bright with mirth and a lightness that Rebecca had never seen displayed on television. Selfishly hoping that this look was only for her.

 

The low light from above framed Charlotte’s golden hair with an ethereal glow that mirrored and amplified the natural light from within that Rebecca felt calling out to her. The call only getting louder the longer they orbited around each other.

 

Rebecca still finding it hard to believe that this was actually happening. That Charlotte _fucking_ Flair had by some cosmic chance, or experiment found her way to this specific plane while she was working.

 

It seemed almost too good to be true and a part of her was convinced. At best, she was Cinderella and the clock would strike midnight when they landed. Rebecca undoubtedly returning back to her ‘pumpkin’ and falling back to earth from the lofty heights she could only be a visitor too. Self-assured that her prince - or queen in this case, would move on with her busy life and the memories of this night would fade to be nothing but a fun story she shares about that one time Charlotte entered the ‘Mile High Club’ with some Irish girl.

 

Would Charlotte even remember her name in a month? Did it matter? Could she go back to her life after flying so close to the sun?

 

The last question prompting her mind to fly through an odd series of turns that started with Icarus and ended on the conclusion that Charlotte must be a god of old, reincarnated in human form to experience all life had to offer in full. How she seemed to float through it all and take things in as if the blonde was connected in a deep way with the world around her. Rebecca expected that even on a sunny day the sky would pour if Charlotte asked it to.

 

Rebecca’s mind went through all of this in a span of just seconds and came to the conclusion that no matter the future she should at least enjoy the brief upgrade in status before the clock ran out.

 

'If it does.'

 

One of her hands grabbed a hold of Charlotte’s wrist and gently pulled her hand down and kissed the back of it. “What about if I promise to make it up to you?” Winking up at the woman and throwing caution to the wind.

 

Charlotte was momentarily taken aback as the lips on the back of her hand reminded her of where they had been just a minute ago and her mouth opened ever so slightly to inhale.  “And why should I believe you?”

 

“Simple.” Rebecca answered. Holding out her hand and extending her pinkie up towards the other woman. A wide and what she hoped was charming smile on her face. “Pinky swear. And before you ask, no, I’m not joking.”

 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Seriously.”

 

“Oh, I’m very serious Charlie.”

 

Charlotte found herself smiling broadly despite herself. Shaking her head at the somewhat unorthodox offer, but offering her pinky nonetheless. “You’re such a dork.”

 

Rebecca smiled up at her. Bright enough to blind Charlotte of anything but her. “Maybe you need some dorkiness in your life.”

 

Charlotte linked her pinky with Rebecca’s and pulled the other woman back up to her level. Still kneeling but now with her head close enough for Charlotte to just barely bend down and connect their lips.

 

A feeling that Charlotte could find herself easily getting used to. Wanted to get used to.

 

Every ticking second another for Charlotte to fall deeper into this remarkable woman she happened upon. .

 

“Maybe I do.” Charlotte took a chance and whispered. Her forehead leaning down against Rebecca’s. Flaxen silk hair falling down to brush against Rebecca. Each strand a comforting ray of sunshine on her skin.

 

Rebecca looked up into the azure orbs that gazed back. A sliver of fear hiding beneath the hope shining out.

 

Rebecca wasn’t sure if she had heard Charlotte correctly. Maybe she was just hearing what she wanted to. “Maybe you do.”

 

“Know anyone that could help me with that?”

 

“Some of the wrestlers seem a little dorky. Maybe one of th--”  

 

Charlotte shut her up with another kiss. Giving it her all for a few seconds. Trying to let Rebecca feel everything she was. Hoping that she wasn’t the only one that felt this connection. “I’m talking about you. Ya big dork. Just you.”

 

Rebecca blinked. Deciding that even if this was a dream she might as well go along for the ride. “Charlotte’s personal dork. Hmmm…” Rebecca pretended to think about it. “I like the sound of it. What’s the pay?”

 

“I don’t know. But the job’s yours if you want it.” Charlotte said with a hint of shyness creeping into her voice that Rebecca couldn’t help but notice.

 

Just like she couldn’t help but notice the dimples on every time Charlotte graced her with a smile. The way she shied away for a moment, but swiftly gathered the courage to look back at Rebecca. Their pinkies still looked together. Charlotte’s curling around hers a little tighter as she waited for Rebecca to respond.

 

“It'd be an honor to be your dork.” Rebecca  playfully and genuinely admitted with a wide grin that only got bigger when Charlotte simply smiled at her. Her eyes soft and warm like a blanket in the middle of winter.

 

Charlotte stood up and pulled Rebecca along. Their pinkies still hooked. Neither one wanting to be the first to break the connection. Worried that the magic current they tapped into would weaken if they broke contact. “Well then I feel like we should slow this down so I can get to know you. So far, my list is; Quick-witted, giving, awesome, and Irish. I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here.”

 

Rebecca was quick to reassure her. “I know the you on television. Not you.” Her free hand finding its way into Charlotte’s and curling softly around it. “There’s a lot of flight left. How about you pour us each a glass of that wine and we can play twenty questions.”

 

“Are you allowed to drink on the job?” Charlotte teasingly asked.

 

“I’m already doing something I’m not supposed too. What’s a little more.” Rebecca said. Not caring one bit that she could be fired. When Charlotte smiled it didn’t matter. She was willing to do just about anything if it meant Charlotte would keep smiling at her. The surest she had every been that while Charlotte was looking at her- she was untouchable. The world could be burning beneath her feet and if Charlotte told her it wasn’t, she’d be standing right there beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

“…I can’t believe you did that to Finn.” Charlotte melodious laughter filling the cabin.

 

“If he ever acts like an ass to you it’s a proper way to make him go insane. Just buy him a Lego set; carefully take out a few pieces, wrap it back up with some pretty paper and watch him go insane.”

 

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.” The blonde teased with a smile that Rebecca could swear was somehow even brighter in real life than on television.

 

Rebecca stared back at the other woman with a similarly dopey smile on her face and a new goal on her mind. Making sure Charlotte never had a reason to not smile while she was around. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

 

The blond met her eyes and blushed at the truth she saw reflected there. “So… You never did tell me why you stopped wrestling.”

 

“Injury.” Was all Rebecca said. Swallowing around the lump in her throat. “Still get to travel around the world though.” Smiling through the stagnant regret and burying it beneath humor.

 

Charlotte smiled back out of courtesy. Catching a glimpse of something behind the lighthearted words that sent her hand in search of its match. Curling around warm skin and internally remarking how, despite the callouses along Rebecca’s palms her hands still felt soft and smooth under her own. “Ever been to North Carolina?”

 

“Nope.” Was the truthful response. “Not really at least. Unless you count spending an hour in an airport trying to get ready for the next flight.”

 

“I think you’d like it.”

 

“Long as you were there with me, I’m sure I would lass.” Rebecca grinned and smiled broadly. Her smile only growing as Charlotte rolled her eyes and tried to act like the corny lines weren’t working.

 

“Such a charmer. How’d you manage to stay single so long?” A clear attempt at fishing for information.

 

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. “Subtle Flair. Very subtle…” Taking a moment to ponder her answer. “I think I just got sick of being disappointed. Decided it would be easier to just wait and see what the universe had for me.”

 

“And?” Charlotte prodded.

 

“I’m glad I waited.” The Irish woman admitted. Shyly looking up towards the other woman and smiling softly. Squeezing back against Charlotte’s hand. Saying everything she couldn’t verbally in that tiny moment.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The plane’s subtle movement and noise fading into the background as the blonde lamented the fact that this plane ride would end. “How long before you have to leave after we touch down?”

 

Rebecca’s smile fell just a bit at the reminder that both had jobs to do that required them to be all around the world. If Charlotte was serious about trying this out, that might become a problem eventually. “Twelve hours. Then I’m back to Europe.”

 

Charlotte couldn’t stop the frown from showing before she smiled through with determination. “That’s not much, but I’m sure we can make the most of it.”

 

“Alright Queen of subtlety. I’m up for it. But first—” Rebecca began searching around for her phone. “Let’s exchange numbers before I forget. I don’t want to call Finn begging for it because I was too distracted.”

 

Charlotte blushed at the words and looked down at their hands. “Smart.”

 

As Rebecca put her number in the other woman’s phone, she noticed the blonde trying to cover up a yawn. “Alright Queeny. Time for you to get some actual sleep. I don’t want you to be snoring during whatever events you have tomorrow.”

 

“But I’d rather spend more time with you.” Charlotte whined with a pout. Even though she was tired and in use of a good sleep, Charlotte hated losing any of her and Rebecca’s small window of time.

 

Rebecca almost conceded and gave in right there but another stifled yawn from the blonde convinced her that it would be selfish to indulge her. “As sweet as that is, you need your rest. You will thank me when we touch down and you aren’t a zombie.”

 

“Being a zombie can’t be that bad.”

 

The look Rebecca sent Charlotte’s way made it clear she wasn’t going to let this slide. “I’m going to go talk to the pilot real quick. When I get back you better be ready to sleep.”

 

Charlotte smirked. “And if I’m not?”

 

“Then I call Finn and he gets Sasha or Bayley to make you.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Do you want to find out? Remember what I did to Finn?”

 

Charlotte pouted and pushed out her lower lip. Rebecca’s eyes immediately drawn to it with an intense desire to press her own against the blonde’s and nip at the offering. “Fine. You win.”

 

Fighting back the urge to laugh at the blonde’s attitude Rebecca got up and gathered the empty glasses in one hand. Popping a cork back in the nearly empty bottle of wine and walking towards the front.

 

“Wait!”

 

Rebecca stopped in mid stride and turned around. Charlotte’s lips instantaneously pressing against hers for just a moment. Pulling away before she had time to think about what was happening.

 

“Now you can go.”

 

As the door closed behind her the redhead took a deep breath and tried in vain to process the last few hours. It still felt surreal that Charlotte was actually interested in her and she still wondered what it was that made her worthy of it. She had nothing to offer the daughter of Ric Flair. She had a decent amount of money in her savings but nothing close to what Charlotte must have. Her job would make it difficult for them to talk, let alone meet in person.

 

But she was determined to make up for any of it, if it meant she got to spend more time with the other woman.

 

She dropped off the dirty glasses and began to search through the cupboards. Brown eyes lighting up with amusement when the redhead found something that would work for the little surprise she had in mind.

 

Charlotte hated to admit that she really did need to get whatever sleep she could. She would much prefer being able to spend more time with Rebecca but after landing there was only an hour before the first event she was needed at.

 

She walked over to the bed and let herself fall face first onto the mattress. Laying there and cursing time for simply existing and continuing to move forward at a constant rate.

 

The noise of the door opening made Charlotte smile into the soft mattress. Soft footsteps making their way ever close while she slowly turned to her side and aimed the smile at the approaching vision of beauty. Her eyebrows rising as the redhead kept both hands behind her back. “What are you up to?”

 

Rebecca walked closer with a sly smile on her face. “It was the best I could do on short notice.” Pulling her hands from behind her back and proudly displaying a platter with a peanut butter and banana muffin sitting in the middle. A toothpick sticking out the top with a tiny piece of orange paper speared on the top. “Real candles are kind of a no-go up here.”

 

Charlotte was touched to the point of being unable to speak. Slowly sitting up and staring with wide open eyes at the woman who seemed far too good to be true. “Rebecca I…”

 

“I made them myself for a healthy treat while I’m working.” She explained. The words rolling out her mouth so fast it was hard to keep up. “Even used some protein powder and reduced the sugar. Do you like peanut butter? If not, I think we might have some cookies. Or maybe—”

 

Charlotte silenced her ramble by wrapping her arm around the other woman’s elbow and pulling her closer. Taking care to not accidentally smush the thoughtful and unexpected gift. “I don’t want anything else.”

 

The blonde smiled at Rebecca and leant down towards the platter. Playfully blowing out the ‘candle’ and picking off the tiny piece of what Charlotte could now tell was a sticky note.

 

Using her fingers, she picked off a piece of the muffin and popped it in her mouth. Chewing it over and letting the delightful flavors dance on her taste buds.  “It tastes amazing and its somewhat healthy… I might have use for you after all.” Charlotte teased.

 

Rebecca didn’t have to act all that much to pretend she was relieved. “Perfect. I was worried you’d eat it and realize I copied the recipe from a friend.”

 

Charlotte patted the bed next to her and pulled Rebecca to sit next to her. “Come on. I can’t eat this all myself.”

 

After a few minutes of playful banter while they picked apart the muffin till nothing remained, Charlotte couldn’t help another yawn from stretching her jaw open wide.

 

“I know. I know.” The blonde said. Not even needing to look to know brown eyes would be giving her a glare. Ready to push her into bed by threat of Sasha and Bayley at a moment’s notice. “Sleep.” She groaned out in annoyance.

 

Rebecca laughed at the blonde’s reluctance to get the sleep she clearly needed. “Don’t worry I will still be here in the morning. I’m not at all prepared to jump out of a plane.”

 

Charlotte shuffled beneath the covers and laid her head down on the pillow. Her eyes disobeying almost immediately and drifting downwards.

 

“You need the rest so you can go beat up Asuka and keep your title.” Grinning down at the exhausted wrestler.

 

“I expect a call after I win.”

 

“If you win.”

 

Charlotte tried to look offended. “I’ll remember that Becks.” Her mind automatically suppling the shortened nickname as even speaking began to feel difficult. Body slowly shutting down as it prepared for sleep.

 

Rebecca only smiled. The blonde inadvertently hit at a source of anxiety. Being forgotten. “I hope you will Charlie. That way you can brag about proving me wrong.” Standing up and leaning over towards a small touch screen imbedded in the wall to dim the lights till the cabin was dark enough to not bother someone trying to sleep. “Just rest up. I’ll wake you up before we land.”

 

“Any chance I can convince you that I have a rare condition where I can’t sleep without a pretty girl next to me?”

 

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to go with that line? Now all I’m thinking about is how you managed to get sleep before me.”

 

“Who says I ever managed to get sleep?” A small smile on her face despite the kernel of truth hidden inside.

 

“And you called me the charmer.” Rebecca said. Shaking her head and standing up. “Go to sleep Charlie. I don’t care what time it is in New Orleans, I will call Finn if you keep trying to distract me.”

 

“Fine.” Charlotte spat out. Pulling just a light sheet over her body and closing her eyes. “You happy now?” She asked even as she felt the lure of sleep becoming too much for her body to overcome.

 

“Ecstatic.” Rebecca leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto Charlotte’s forehead out of reflex, which startled her just a bit before just giving in. “Good night sweet Queen.”

 

“Night Becca.” She mumbled as the sweet embrace of sleep took hold.

 

Rebecca stayed and just watched the blonde’s breathing even out for what she felt like an appropriate time before it became creepy. Turning around and moving into the staff cabin so that she wouldn’t disturb Charlotte’s rest.

 

She pulled out her phone and typed out a message to Finn. Not caring what time it was in New Orleans right now, and far too tired to check. Charlotte wasn’t the only one feeling the urge to rest. _‘Hey. I have a plan for Char, and I need some help and your connections to pull it off. You in?’_

 

The response came quickly, but not from Finn. Another unknown number texting her simply. _‘We’re in.’_ Her phone vibrating when another text came in right after from the same number, _‘Sorry. This is Bayley by the way. Hi! Finn told us we can trust you.’_ Another brief pause before yet another text came in. _‘Still, you better not hurt her. She’s been through enough.’_

 

Rebecca quickly typed out a text through her shock over yet another wrestler interacting with her. This entire day having gone in such a different direction than she could have ever imagined. _‘I have no plans to and Sasha already gave me this speech.’_

 

_‘Please. Sasha is a pushover compared to me.’_

 

With a smile Rebecca typed back. _‘Well than I will just need to show you I have no intention of screwing this up. At least not on purpose.’_

 

Another response came after a couple minutes. _‘So what is this plan of yours and what can we help with?’_

 

Rebecca felt her good mood grow as they finalized her plan. Bayley’s involvement making this go far smoother than she had expected.

 

She put away her phone and made to settle in on the tiny bed -although cot would be more appropriate- that was provided for the staff and prepared to try and get some sleep herself when a tiny noise from back in Charlotte’s cabin made her ears perk up.

 

After a few moments of silence from the rear compartment she dismissed it and laid her head gently down only for it to jump back up. Another noise coming from the back that she knew now was no figment of her imagination.

 

With light steps so as not to awaken the hopefully sleeping blonde Rebecca made her way quickly through the door. Closing it silently and swiftly so none of the light would sneak in and disrupt the wrestler.

 

Creeping slowly into the room Rebecca kept her ears open for another noise. Trying to figure out where it was coming from before it woke the sleeping woman.

 

However, it became clear after the next noise that it was coming from the woman herself. A tiny moan that Rebecca couldn’t decipher. Curiosity drawing her closer to the bed. Peering down at the blonde who was curled up into a ball on the large bed.

 

Now that she was close enough in the low-light she could see the tension across Charlotte’s brow as she shivered beneath the covers.  Rebecca’s features display the worry she felt inside. Wondering what the cause for blonde’s turmoil was and hating that she had no immediate answer.

 

She moved closer and now that she was close enough the next time Charlotte moaned in her sleep Rebecca could make it out clearly. Her own heart feeling like it was being constricted by a rope pulled taught. The distress in the blonde’s moan hitting her harder than she could have imagined. Calling out to her and drawing her in till she was leaning over the side of the bed.

 

One of her hands reaching out with a mind of its own and brushing some stray blonde hairs away from Charlotte’s forehead. The tips of her fingers just barely grazing the golden skin and noting how cool it was. Her worry only growing when Charlotte’s body suddenly twisted violently beneath the sheets.

 

The sudden movement startling her. Initially assuming that the blonde was waking.

 

Once she realized that Charlotte was still fast asleep Rebecca let out a breath, she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Finding her body magnetically moving closer to the other woman. One of her knees now propped up on the bed so she could stabilize herself and hover over Charlotte to try and help her out of whatever bad thoughts were running around. Thinking back on her earlier promise to herself.

 

With blonde on her side facing Rebecca it was easy for her to reach around with one hand and lazily draw her hand up and down the stiff muscles tightly corded around Charlotte’s spine. The tense muscle underneath the skin slowly but surely loosening their grip. Pleasant tingles following every pass and chasing away the stress.

 

Softly whispering random Gaelic words into the blonde’s ear in as light a tone as she could manage. Hoping that she could drive away whatever darkness had snuck inside to terrorize such a beautiful woman. Her strength when awake so evident, while in her slumber it seemed to fail her.

 

After what could have been several minutes, or an hour Charlotte seemed to finally be calming down and Rebecca could breathe a sigh of relief. Not just for helping the blonde escape whatever had been haunting her dreams but also that she hadn’t been caught watching Charlotte sleep. Sure, that had that been the case embarrassment may very well cause her to melt into a puddle of awkwardness on the spot.

 

Just as she was about to leave after a job well done Rebecca had only a brief moment to recognize the hand curled around her wrist before she was pulled down onto the bed with the blonde’s body curling around her in an instant. One slender and remarkably smooth leg thrown over both of the redhead’s like a hook catching her prey while her hand latched onto the back of Rebecca’s uniform shirt and didn’t let go. Charlotte’s head scooting down and resting at the bottom of her new pillow’s neck as they lay chest to chest.

 

Rebecca had been caught off guard by the blonde’s clinginess and just allowed it to happen. Not wanting to risk waking Charlotte.

 

Charlotte easily settled in and became still. Her breathing evened out once again, and her breath came out in short intermittent puffs of air that tickled the skin around Rebecca’s collarbone. Not sure whether she was upset or deeply thankful that she had unbuttoned her shirt about halfway before she had laid down up front.

 

After ten minutes of so Rebecca resigned herself to just waiting for Charlotte to loosen her grip before making her escape and avoiding the potential embarrassment when the blonde woke up.

 

Ten minutes turned into twenty, and twenty into thirty with no change.

 

Rebecca was finding it hard to keep her own eyes open. Feeling more comfortable and at ease than she should given the situation.

 

‘Just five more minutes and then I will just try and get away without her help.’

 

Three minutes later Rebecca’s eyes dropped and did not open up again until the alarm on the phone in her pocket went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Writing fluff was a fun distraction from some of my more serious stories. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to get out, but work has been crazy lately. Anyways; what do you think Becky- I mean Rebecca- has planned for this surprise? I already thought the impromptu birthday 'cake' was pretty damn cute, but now we add Bayley to the mix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you don't like a bit of smutty goodness you should avert your eyes from most of this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!

The sound of soft music that was steadily increasing in volume dragged Rebecca out of the grip sleep had on her. Eyelids fluttering open as she stifled a yawn before her mind caught up with the current predicament.

 

Once she realized where exactly her body was located Rebecca’s eyes opened wide.

 

She tried not to think about the smooth skin beneath the back of Charlotte’s shirt where her hand had been residing and slowly reached for the phone at her hip.

 

After a tiny but stressful struggle, she was able to turn off the alarm. The sudden blanket of silence making Rebecca hyper aware of the blonde that was wrapped around her.

 

She listened for any sign that the alarm had awoken the wrestler from her slumber, but it seemed like she had dodged a potentially awkward bullet.

 

“Mmm… Does that mean we have to get up?”

 

Rebecca froze. So much for that. “Uhh… Well- umm… I think I set it to go off about an hour before we land.”

 

“Mmmhmm… Becca?” Charlotte’s sleepy voice coming out a bit muffled. Not having yet moved her head from the pillow that was Rebecca’s chest.

 

“Yeah?” She responded with a hint of trepidation. Not sure how she was going to answer for the position they were in.

 

“Comfy?”

 

Rebecca was quiet for a moment as she processed the small question. “Can’t complain.”

 

“Good.” Was her only response. Burrowing deeper into her soft pillows and gripping the redhead a bit tighter. “We’ve still got some time then.”

 

A comfortable silence fell over them for a minute and Rebecca tried to just accept that this was actually happening, and Charlotte hadn’t immediately shoved her away. “…Charlotte?”

 

Rebecca glanced down at the woman using her chest as a pillow and watched one dangerously cute blue-green eye slowly open and look up at her. “This better be good. You were the one that told me to get some rest. I’m just following your orders.” Closing her eye and resettling.

 

“You aren’t… like freaked out?” The redhead asked. Continuing on without giving the blonde an opportunity to answer. “I mean, I probably would be if it was me.”

 

Charlotte let out a deep breath. “I can’t complain. Rather just enjoy my new body pillow and not question why. You’re not planning on killing me, right?”

 

 “Course not.”

 

“Good. Then let me be. You can explain later.” Charlotte went back to just resting but could sense that Rebecca wasn’t able to. With a huff the blonde pulled herself up and scooted back till she was sitting up against the headboard and looking down at the redhead whose eyes were carefully avoiding Charlotte’s. “Alright. We’ll do this your way. Why did I wake up with a sexy as hell flight attendant in my bed?”

 

“I uhh… Heard a noise from back here and was worried.”

 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow as the other woman continued to avoid looking up at her. She couldn’t really explain why but waking up had felt unbelievably right. There wasn’t really another word for it. If it had been anyone else Charlotte would have been reacting like Rebecca clearly expected but she hadn’t even questioned the redhead’s motivation for being in her bed. “Worried about what? That some ninja assassin got on midflight?”

 

One of Rebecca’s hands had begun to nervously twist the sheets around her fingers. “No, nothing like that. I just didn’t want something stupid waking you.”

 

Charlotte was touched and one of her hands wandered down to cover Rebecca’s. Simply letting the warmth of her hand sit on top. “And that ended with you lying next to me how?” Smiling with a soft and relaxed tone.

 

Charlotte’s calm, blasé attitude amazed the redhead. “You were uhh… You looked like you were having a bad dream and I sort of tried to… umm calm you down a bit.” Rebecca waited for an answer and frowned when none came. “I hope I didn’t overstep. It’s just… I-”

 

“I still feel like there is a bit more to the story.” Charlotte spoke up after seeing Rebecca wasn’t going to continue on her own. Truth be told she had actually been a little shocked by what she heard. It wasn’t every night, but Charlotte still had the occasional nightmare over her past. She wanted to believe she was past it, but the reality was that her ex would always be with her. She didn’t recall having a nightmare last night, but Charlotte was starting to wonder how much of that had to do with the woman next to her.

 

“I was about to leave, and you kinda grabbed a hold of me.” Rebecca hastily explained. “And there was no way I was getting out of that without waking you. You got a hell of a grip on ya lass.”

 

“Comes with the job.”

 

“You ever been rock climbing? Feel like you’d be a natural.”

 

Charlotte couldn’t help herself. Copper hair glimmering like strands of spun emeralds called to her. Fingers weaving in automatically. “I’d love to go with you sometime.”

 

“So… you’re cool with this?”

 

“Alright. What’s really on your mind?” Fresh determination running though Charlotte’s veins and waking her up fully. “I gave you a pass and you’re not taking it.”

 

Rebecca looked down at their hands. Charlotte’s engulfing hers, a warm shield from doubt. “Why?”

 

A single blond eyebrow raised. Lips pulling ever so slightly down. “Why what?”

 

It was hard to voice her thoughts, but Rebecca pushed through. “I have almost nothing to offer you. We both travel constantly. You’re an honest to god celebrity and I’m just me. Why are you ok with this?”

 

It hurt Charlotte to hear the insecurity in that Irish accent. Not for the first time in her life, she cursed her fame. Usually that was just when she had to get up at 4am for an interview and hadn’t had her coffee yet. But this time it was for making the woman in her arms feel less then.

 

“You’ve known me for less than a day and you went out of your way to give me a birthday dessert. I think you’re underestimating how easy you are to like.” Charlotte let her lips curl into a smile when she finally saw those chocolate brown eyes look up at her. “The travel will suck no doubt. But I’m happy to try. Besides you already agreed to be my personal dork. That contract was binding.”

 

“So, I should tell potential suitors I’m taken?” Rebecca asked. A hint of a smile playing on her lips. Melting back into Charlotte’s body and feeling a massive weight off her chest.

 

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and stilled her gentle stroking of Rebecca’s hair. She leaned down and wasted no time pressing their lips together. Swiftly stealing the redhead’s breath away and breaking apart. “Damn right you will.” Grinning down at hooded eyes. Blood rushing through her rapidly. “Nobody touches my girl but me.”

 

Rebecca groaned low in her throat. Fire in her veins burning away. “Oh really? I’m hearing a lot of talk but not-”

 

Kissing someone had never felt like this. Charlotte could spend hours, no years doing nothing else. Learning every small detail about the redhead she had cut off with her lips. Hands grasping and pulling them closer still.

 

Her hand shifted around to the Irish woman’s ample chest and her thumb lazily brushed against the fabric denying them the contact they both craved. A moan muffled into the blonde’s mouth making her grin through the kiss.

 

“What’s that you were saying?” Charlotte asked in jest. Using her other hand to help Rebecca roll over till she was straddling the blonde’s lap. The redhead panting as their foreheads connected and Charlotte used the position to bring her other hand in play. Sliding her fingers underneath Rebecca’s shirt and up her spine. Dancing back down and delighting in the shivers she felt reverberate through her fingertips. Finally slipping beneath the skirts waistband and resting her palm against a smooth, muscular cheek. Squeezing the flesh tightly beneath as she pressed her lips back to the redhead’s.

 

Rebecca’s hands roamed the blonde’s sides as the world outside them faded. Caught up in the lips moving against hers. Tongue’s dancing together, taking their time to explore. Each new discovery of what made Charlotte squirm making her confidence grow. Hands becoming bolder in their journey. Teasing the blonde’s shirt and asking for silent permission. Yanking the fabric off the moment Charlotte gave her an opportunity. Eyes darkening with lust when the bountiful bosom sprung free from their confines. Silently thankful that the wrestler hadn’t worn a bra to bed. “You’re so feckin’ beautiful.”

 

Charlotte blushed despite herself. “Stop it. You already got me in bed. No need to butter me up.”

 

The need to make Charlotte see filled her with purpose. Looking up and seeing the ocean in those blue eyes. Endless but covering up the secrets held deep down. “You listen to me right now Charlotte Flair. I’ll never lie to you or say something I don’t mean.” Moving her hand to cup a cheek like it was delicate crystal. Thumb running slowly across a sculpted cheekbone. “Do you believe me?”

 

“Yes.” The answer coming without hesitation.

 

Rebecca smiled and pressed her lips softly against the other woman’s. Languidly enjoying the chaste kiss. A natural rhythm developed. Two puzzle pieces finding their perfect fit.

 

She pulled away and her smile grew with the mewl of disappointment that left Charlotte. “You are the most gorgeous thing I’ve laid my eyes on. Everything about you; Your eyes.” Rebecca pressed a loving kiss just above the blonde’s eyes. “Your ears.” Lips brushing the delicate flesh. “Your chin.” Another kiss. "Your beauty mark." Another. “Your neck” Another. “Your arms. Fucks sake you’re so strong. So pretty. So goddamn sexy.” Lips pressing a trail down from shoulder to elbow.

 

Charlotte eyes closed of their own accord and she tumbled into the passionate comfort that blanketed her. The redhead radiating safety like a warm fire. A fire that had gasoline poured onto it when Rebecca decided to transfer her kisses to Charlotte’s chest. Drawing a breathless gasp. Eyes shooting open at the feel of her girl’s lips wrapping around a sensitive nipple. One hand gently working the other as she continued to map out the tan skin with her mouth.

 

“Becca!” She called out as the ginger maned woman switched her mouth to the other breast. Lavishing the soft skin with attention before gentle biting down on the pink nub that called out to her.

 

Rebecca let go and soothed away any pain with her tongue. Grinning as she kissed her way back up one elegant neck line till finding kiss swollen lips and giving the blonde a tiny peck. “What can I do for ya gorgeous?”

 

“Rebecca, I swear.”

 

A free hand drifted down to teasingly glide across the taught abdominal muscles before reaching the edge of Charlotte’s panties.

 

Brown eyes met blue. A crackling electricity between them. Silently asking for permission. A tiny nod giving the redhead everything she was almost scared to want so deeply.

 

Her fingers slipped beneath and both women moaned. Rebecca hit with a flood of her own desire at the slippery wet flesh that greeted her hand. “Fuck. Charlie. All this for me?”

 

“Don’t get full of yourself. You’ve been teasing me since the moment I saw you.” Charlotte tried to keep her voice steady, but it wavered towards the end. Rebecca’s fingers ghosting over her swollen clit and making her whole body twitch.

 

Rebecca looked down at Charlotte’s face. The features she had fallen in love with on television openly displaying her pleasure for the redhead alone. All that time in front of a camera but this was just for her. The knowledge making Rebecca’s pride soar higher than the plane they were on.

 

With no small amount of reverence, she let one finger glide between the blonde’s damp lips. Her own breath being stolen at the feeling just as Charlotte’s was. Sliding agonizingly slowly inside till she could reach no further. Both women gasping for air as their foreheads leaned against each other.

 

“I’m not full of myself. But you might be.”

 

Charlotte was pulled between laughing at the horrible joke or moaning as the redhead began to slowly move her finger. The feeling both too much and not nearly enough. “You cannot be serious. Jokes? Right now?”

 

Rebecca was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Floating on cloud nine. “Just trying to distract you. So, when I do this-” She added a second finger. Stretching out Charlotte once she was sure the blonde was ready for it. “-You don’t see it coming.”

 

A long moan broke free from the blonde’s throat. Eyes momentarily rolling back in her head. Fluttering slightly as the redhead picked up her pace. “Ugh… Becca. Please!”

 

Still grinning lips pressed themselves against a pair gasping for air. Both women’s tongues fighting against one another to set the pace. Charlotte continually trying to increase the level while Rebecca kept a languid pace no matter the blonde’s attempts to change it.

 

This continued on for a couple minutes. Rebecca continuing to move tantalizingly slow. Charlotte fighting to make her speed up.

 

“I think you’ve been good enough. Besides, it’s your birthday. You deserve your present.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she continued to lay there. Almost unable to move on her own. Body feeling like putty under the Irish woman’s hands. “You’re so generous.”

 

Rebecca snorted at the sarcasm. Rubbing her nose along the blonde’s neck and inhaling the sweet scent that surrounded her. “I do try.”

 

Just as Charlotte was about to respond with more sarcasm Rebecca slid down her body. Quicker than a blink of an eye sliding the underwear down the blonde’s marble legs. Settling in between her thighs and attaching her mouth to Charlotte’s apex and suckling the nub into her mouth. Fingers suddenly moving into overdrive. Stealing the air out of her lungs. Leaving her sucking in deep breaths as she stared down at the red hair in between her legs.

 

The redhead pulled away for just a moment. Looking up and catching Charlotte’s eyes. “This good? I wasn’t able to wrap it.”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Charlotte managed to grit out. One of her hands gripping the bedding tight while her other moved down to gently sit on the top of Rebecca’s ginger mane.

 

“Your wish is my command Queen.” A cheeky grin and a wink all the time wasted before she returned to her task. Mouth and hand working overtime to bring as much pleasure to the blonde as she could.

 

A ding sounded throughout the cabin, _“We will be beginning our descent to New Orleans shortly. Please make sure you’re buckled up and following all safety instructions given by our staff.”_

 

For a moment Charlotte cursed the pilot but that was short lived.

 

Rebecca redoubled her efforts. Flicking her tongue while curling her fingers against the blonde’s g-spot. The tension building and building inside Charlotte till it had nowhere else to go.

 

Her climax releasing a wave of fluid that Rebecca gladly took in. Slowly guiding Charlotte down from the strongest orgasm she could ever recall experiencing with anyone. Body numb and rubbery as her thighs continued to twitch uncontrollably at the cat like tiny licks. Rebecca taking her time to clean every last drop of stickiness from them before making her way back up the blonde’s body and nestling her head into Charlotte’s shoulder. Holding onto her dreams with both hands and relishing that they had turned into reality.

 

They stayed like that for a minute as Charlotte slowly regained the feeling in her legs. Pressing a kiss onto the crown of red that rested on her shoulder.

 

“You know, I think this is already my favorite birthday ever.”

 

“I’ll take the compliment.” Rebecca quipped back with a cocky grin.

 

“Come here.” Charlotte said and used a hand to help coax Rebecca’s head upwards. Asking for a kiss.

 

Rebecca wasted no time in complying and pressed her lips against Charlotte’s. The simple kiss feeling different. Deeper somehow. 

 

Charlotte wasn’t one to sit on her laurels. She trailed one of her hands down Rebecca’s spine and over the gentle curve of her ass. Finding the bottom of her skirt and pushing it up from the back. Fingers gripping a bare cheek and digging into her muscular butt. “My, my Becca. A thong on the job? Or was this just for me?”

 

The feel of Charlotte’s strong safe hands on her body reminded Rebecca of the fire burning in her loins. Pleasuring the other woman only making her own arousal shoot through the roof. A small shift in pressure enough to make her hiss. “It makes me arse look good.” The reply feeble and almost unintelligible.

 

Charlotte couldn’t help but grin and chuckle deeply. The rumbling in her chest making Rebecca squirm on top of her. “Can’t argue with that.”

 

“Charlie… W-W-We need to get ready to land.” Rebecca just managed to get out before Charlotte’s hand hooked around the string of her thong and pulled it to the side. One of her long fingers teasing the soaking wet hole but not entering. Even as the redhead’s hips betrayed her and undulated to try and establish more contact.

 

“Is that what you really want?” Charlotte whispered into her ear. Letting the tip of her finger press just inside of Rebecca. Her internal muscles straining to pull Charlotte deeper.

 

“I-I-I don’t know anymore.”

 

“Oh well. Safety first.” Charlotte said before she pulled her hand away. A sharp slap to Rebecca’s ass that made the redhead cry out and shudder against her.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Rebecca pouted.

 

“Nope. As much as I want to have you screaming out my name, I’d rather not have you falling out of bed and knocking your pretty head when we start landing.” Charlotte admitted. Hoping to placate the redhead’s thirst for the time being.

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

Charlotte smirked and landed another stinging slap to Rebecca’s muscular bottom. “If you want to act like a brat, I can treat you like one.”

 

Rebecca groaned and squirmed to try and find the pressure Charlotte was denying. “Don’t threaten me with a good time babe.”

 

Charlotte snickered. “You were the one who said we needed to get ready. I’m just following your orders sweetie.”

 

“Ugh. You choose now to start listening to me?”

 

“Technically I’m just listening to the pilot. You just repeated what he already said.”

 

Rebecca whined and rolled off of Charlotte. Reaching down to flip her skirt back down and try to smooth it out to look semi respectable. “I will remember this.”

 

Charlotte smiled and pulled Rebecca into one more kiss. Drawing another moan out of the redhead who was practically dripping with need at this point. “I hope you do. I will for sure.”

 

The Irish woman softened at the sentiment. “Why do you have to be so damn cute? It’s impossible to be mad at you.”

 

“Natural Flair charm. Its genetic.”

 

Rebecca grinned and shook her head. “I’m sure. Let’s just get ready.”

 

The two slowly left the safety of the bed and their own little world even though both were reluctant.

 

As the plane began to descend Rebecca set out a tiny plea to whoever was listening that her plan was in place. If all goes well, she was sure that Charlotte’s birthday would be a day to remember.

 

A tiny frown crept onto her face when she recalled that they only had twelve hours together before Rebecca was back in the air.

 

But instead of letting it get her down Rebecca was determined to make the most of the time they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split up this last chapter into two as it was getting rather long. So we still have one more chapter before this part of Rebecca and Charlotte's journey concludes. Rest assured this will not be the end of these two. I have plans for a sequel with these girls. ; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. The end of our girls day together. Thanks for everyone who's enjoyed this little idea of mine and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Even threw in a little epilogue for you all.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Rebecca was frantically searching through the cabin. Even taking the time to bend over and look under seats for potential items that fell.

 

Charlotte was finding it hard to conceal her amusement. Even though she had already gone through a mental checklist multiple times the ginger haired woman insisted on making sure she hadn’t somehow forgotten something important on the plane. “Pretty sure. You wanna check again though? I’m sure the fifth times the charm.”

 

“Haha. Very funny. I’m sorry for wanting to make sure you don’t leave something that you’ll really need.” Rebecca shot back. Using her cell phone’s light to thoroughly check the floor.

 

A warm hand wrapped around Rebecca’s arm and subtly tugged her back to her feet. Brushing away a stray lock of hair and smiling sweetly. “I appreciate it. I really do. But right now, I just want to get off this plane so we can enjoy the time we have. Besides I’ve got a signing in three hours and I’d like to make it there eventually.”

 

Rebecca bit her lip. Her eyes finding Charlotte’s and quickly getting lost. It was becoming a bit of a pattern when she looked at the other woman. She just wanted everything to be perfect, but maybe she was being a bit overzealous. “Sorry. I might be overcompensating a bit.”

 

“You don’t need to. I’m not going to suddenly back out and leave you hanging. You’re too cute to let go of.” She teased. Softly smiling and brushing a feather light kiss to the other woman’s forehead.

 

The small gesture helped ease most of Rebecca’s anxiety, but she still wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Charlotte deserved it. Having your birthday at such a busy time of the year must make it difficult to truly enjoy it and she was determined to change that. “Well we should get going then. As long as you’re sure you didn’t forget something.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Rebecca’s. Gently pulling her towards the exit. “I’m sure.”

 

The two walked down the stairs to the tarmac and started to walk towards the black SUV that was waiting for Charlotte. A large man dressed impeccably in a black suit opening the back door and offering to take the bag off of Charlotte’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve got it.” Rebecca said to the chauffer. Taking the bag before he could.

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes again but allowed it. Following Rebecca towards the trunk as the redhead placed the bag carefully inside. “You didn’t have to do that. It’s sort of his job.”

 

“I know.” She stubbornly replied.

 

Charlotte reached out to entwine their fingers together. “Come on. I want to sit next to my new girlfriend and get as much touch therapy as possible before she has to leave.”

 

Rebecca struggled to not grin ear to ear. “I can do that.”

 

Once the two were in the car Charlotte pulled out her phone and threw an arm around Rebecca’s shoulders. “Smile.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Rebecca was blinking stars out of her eyes from the unexpected flash. The sweet sound of Charlotte laughing reaching her ears. “That’s way too cute for me not to post.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m posting that one straight to Instagram.” Charlotte explained even as Rebecca stared at her with barely concealed wonder. “But this one’s just for me.”

 

Rebecca felt Charlotte’s lips against hers and didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Closing her eyes and just missing the flash as another picture was taken.

 

“Where to Ms. Flair?”

 

The two split apart but Charlotte made sure to keep her hand on Rebecca’s thigh so that she wouldn’t pull too far away.

 

They had both been so caught up in each other they missed the driver entering the vehicle entirely.

 

“To the hotel. Thanks.”

 

The SUV rumbled down the road and Rebecca silently blushed. She had never been the biggest on public displays of affection in any of her prior relationships and wasn’t sure what the other woman was comfortable with.

 

“Come over here.” Charlotte commanded and pulled Rebecca flush against her side. Wrapping their hands together. “If you have to leave, I’m getting as much Becca time as I can.” Dropping her head to rest on the redhead’s shoulder.

 

Rebecca was grinning all the way to the hotel.

 

The traffic around the hotel was slow. Being the place where all the WWE staff were being housed WrestleMania week it was abnormally busy, and police had been stationed to help with the increased activity. But that had given Rebecca time to check her phone out of Charlotte’s vision and send a quick text that they were just minutes away.

 

Smiling through the butterflies in her stomach Rebecca got out of the vehicle and offered a hand to the tall blonde as she stepped out.

 

Charlotte didn’t allow them to break contact and linked their pinkies. Gathering her bag and moving towards the main lobby where Finn was waiting with a wide smile.

 

He opened his arms, “Its been way to long Becks.” Wrapping them around his old wrestling pupil in a brotherly hug. “Looks like I might be seein’ you a bit more.” Wiggling his eyebrows at the way Charlotte not so subtly pulled Rebecca tightly to her side. “Have you giv’n it anymore thought?”

 

Rebecca gave him an annoyed look. “Shut up Ferg. Not now.”

 

The Irishman laughed before his face turned semi-serious. “Be patient wit’ ‘er Charlotte. I know firs’ hand how annoyin’ she can be.”

 

Rebecca’s professional demeanor slipped, and her Irish accent became much thicker to match Finn’s. “If I didn’ have such a bonny lass on me arm I’d smack da taste right out yer mouth.”

 

Finn just gave his overly cheery schoolboy grin which he knew would only annoy the fiery woman more.

 

Her glare would scare most away but not Finn. He knew she wouldn’t do anything. “Finn… Don’ ya have somethin’ more important than buggin’ me.”

 

He decided to take pity and stop taking advantage of his position. “Course.” Finn turned to address Charlotte and almost laughed at how intensely she was looking at Rebecca. At least he didn’t have to worry about the blonde’s feelings for his friend. “By the way Charlotte. Yer needed in banquet hall B. Somethin’ ‘bout yer entrance for Mania they needed to go over wit’ ya.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I just got here. Can’t I just go to my room quick and drop some things off.”

 

“We can get someone to do that fer ya Charlie.” Rebecca offered. “They wouldn’t be askin’ if it wasn’ important.”

 

“Besides, if yous two go up there I’m not sure yer comin’ down anytime soon.”

 

Finn managed to withstand the dual glare from both women.

 

“Fine.” Charlotte relented before turning to speak to her girl directly. “I’m sorry. This should be quick.”

 

“I understand. Go do yer job.”

 

Charlotte smiled softly and unlinked their pinkies. Immediately feeling the separation as she walked towards the door Finn indicated.

 

She huffed and pushed the door open. Striding inside and wondering why the hell all the lights were off. “Finn? Are you sure this was the place?”

 

The lights suddenly flicked on and illuminated the hall.

 

A chorus of voices suddenly breaking into a rousing rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ as Charlotte saw the recognizable faces of her a lot of fellow wrestlers and other friends from backstage. Xavier, Kofi and Big E the most boisterous and loud amongst them unsurprisingly. Xavier even bringing along his trusty trombone to play along with the tune.

 

Sasha and Bayley came through the middle of the crowd with a large birthday cake held between them. An intricate green and blue feather pattern drawn with frosting surrounding her name in bold flowing script. Lit candles casting an orange glow over the artfully detailed feathers.

 

Charlotte covered her face with both hands. Wiping away the happy tears as she smiled at the extended family she had found here in WWE.

 

Rebecca stood in the doorway and watched as the blonde blew out the candles and wrapped Bayley and Sasha in a hug with a proud smile.

 

“Get in there.” She heard right before a small shove sent stumbling a couple steps into the room.

 

Her red hair was like a beacon and Rebecca felt a lot of curious eyes fall on her. She certainly looked out of place in her uniform and swore under her breath. “I will get you back for that Finn.”

 

She felt like she stood out like a sore thumb until a familiar voice called out from the crowd. “Rebecca? HOLY SHIT!” And before she knew it a pale Brit was running towards her to wrap her in a hug. “I haven’t seen you in so long. What the hell are you doing here? I love what you did with your hair.”

 

Rebecca returned Paige’s hug. Glad to have a friendly face. “Thanks. I’ve been busy.” She offered. Her retirement was a massive sore spot that she hated discussing but she knew that out of everyone Paige would understand. “I uhh… I just came here with Charlie.” She settled on, not knowing if the blonde wanted everyone to know their private business. A tiny part of her still expecting Charlotte to change her mind at any minute. It all still felt surreal.

 

“Charlie?” Paige said with a raise of her eyebrow. Her eyes suddenly widening like a child learning a huge secret. “Are you and Charlotte a thing?”

 

She was saved having to answer by the woman in question grabbing her by the elbow. “Get over here you.” Steering her over towards the table where they had placed the cake and whispering, “Sasha and Bayley told me.”

 

“Told you what?”

 

“That all this was your idea and they just did the grunt work.”

 

“Oh… Well umm you deserved a good birthday with the people that care about you.”

 

“So, why weren’t you right beside me?”

 

Rebecca didn’t have an answer.

 

Charlotte smiled softly at her. “Would this help finally convince you.” Planting her lips firmly against Rebecca’s until the redhead began to respond.

 

It didn’t take long for her to fall into the now familiar pair of lips and she didn’t even hear the whistles and hollers until they broke apart. Remembering in a rush that they were surrounded by some of the people Charlotte was closest to. Ducking her head down into the blonde’s neck and smiling. “I might need some more convincing.”

 

A low chuckle preceded Charlotte pulling her into another kiss. This one more lingering and undemanding but no less passionate. And Rebecca couldn’t care less about everyone else.

 

In the next thirty minutes Rebecca had been introduced to more people than she could count. Each of them remarkably polite as they tried to learn about the girl who had apparently ensnared Charlotte Flair.

 

She had known a good amount of them from the random times she was able to catch a show and was able to save herself some potential embarrassments. She didn’t want to make a bad first impression on the people that worked with her new girlfriend. So, she made sure to smile and shake everyone’s hand. Ask questions about them and showed genuine interest in what they had to say.

 

She didn’t have to fake any of it. These people were so welcoming, and Rebecca naturally began to open up. The intimidation she had felt upon arrival was gone in a flash. Charlotte showing the confidence to kiss her in front of everyone no small help in achieving that.

 

In the middle of talking with one of Roman Reign’s children that had came mostly for the cake she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see none other than Sasha Banks.

 

“Can I talk to you.”

 

“Sure. Give me a second.” Rebecca replied before giving a quick goodbye to the child and offering to try and convince their father if they could have a second piece of cake. But only if there was enough left over and they asked politely.

 

Sasha tilted her head, implying for her to follow and walked towards one of the doors that led outside the banquet hall.

 

Rebecca followed along and prepared herself. There was a few people in particular that she was especially worried about making a good impression on and Sasha was one of them.

 

She stepped outside after Sasha into a deserted hallway. “Is this the shovel talk?”

 

“Does it need to be?”

 

“I don’t plan on it being necessary, but I t’ink you’ll feel better if ya give it a go.” Rebecca smiled at the smaller but still intimidating colorful haired woman.

 

“You’re doing a good job so far. She likes you a lot. Stop stressing about it. You, stressing about her feelings for you will make her feel like shit eventually.”

 

Rebecca blinked. “… Umm thanks. It’s still a lil crazy to me but I’m gettin’ used to it.”

 

“Your welcome.” Sasha crossed her arms but gave the flight attendant a soft smile that was reserved for very few. “I’m sorry in advance. Just be honest and you’ll be fine though. She’s just protective of Charlotte after… everything.” The wrestler walking away while Rebecca wondered what her words meant.

 

“What do you mean?” She called after.

 

She quickly learned when Sasha opened the door and walked back inside as Bayley stepped out and took her place.

 

“Hey Bayley. T’anks for helpin’ out so much. Wish I coulda done more but, plane and all. Ya know.” She nervously chuckled.

 

Bayley appeared unamused. “No problem. I would do anything for a friend like Charlotte.”

 

“Listen I-”

 

“What do you want from this?”

 

“From what?”

 

“You know.” Bayley replied seriously.

 

Rebecca did. “Whatever time she’s willin’ to give me. I just want her to be happy and she seems to think I help wit’ that. Go figure.”

 

“You aren’t just going after her because of her name?”

 

Rebecca bristled at the question. “NO!”

 

“If you were on a sinking ship with Charlotte and you could only save her or yourself what would you do?”

 

“Try to think of a way to save us both but if there’s truly nothing then I suppose I’d kiss her and tell her to be happy and find someone who can love her as much as I had.”

 

“Love?” Bayley questioned as her voice lost its accusatory tone.

 

Rebecca gulped and scratched the back of her neck. “Little early to tell… But I uh really like her.” She laughed out of nerves. Bayley was fixing her with a piercing stare that felt like it saw right through her.

 

“…She’s not going to be around as much as you want. Charlotte’s going to be busy when you want to talk. On the road when you have a day off. She won’t be able to take your calls. You won’t know what she’s doing and all you can do is trust her. You’ll have a birthday and she won’t be able to be there for you. If you’re going to regret this in six months, I’d rather you just go tell her right now.”

 

“I know…” Rebecca felt a few unbidden tears fall at the reminder of how different and difficult their lives would make this. “But if she’s willin’ to work round me than I can get through. If I get to hear ‘er voice once a week it’ll be worth it. She’s worth it.”

 

Bayley finally relented and she dropped the serious look she had pinned Rebecca with. A gentle smile on her lips. “Good answers.”

 

Before she knew it Rebecca suddenly was wrapped in the brunette’s strong arms. The hug felt like a passing of the torch or confirmation that she had passed whatever test Bayley had put her through.

 

“If things get tough call me or Sasha. We might not be Charlotte, but we can maybe help when she’s busy.”

 

“Thank you.” Rebecca couldn’t help but get a little emotional and nearly choked on the words. “I’m so glad she has people like you looking out for her.” Both understanding the unspoken ‘When I can’t.’

 

Bayley ended the hug and started to walk back towards the door. “Here.” She passed Rebecca a tissue, “Take a few seconds. I don’t want Charlotte to get mad at me for making you cry.”

 

Rebecca laughed softly but took her advice. “Alright. If she asks,  tell her I’ll find her in a minute.”

 

Bayley just smiled and gave the redhead one more quick hug before going back inside the banquet hall without another word.

 

She was just about to go back inside herself when the door opened once again. “What now?”

 

Dean Ambrose’s head popped around the door. Chewing on a large mouthful of cake as he looked into the hallway and spotted Rebecca. “Sup.”

 

“Did ya come out here to warn me not to hurt Charlotte too?”

 

The Shield member scoffed. “What? I just saw Sasha and Bayley coming out here and thought there might be something interesting happening.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“But now that you mention it. Charlotte’s a nice girl. She seems to like you. Best of luck.”

 

Rebecca was a bit taken aback by how upfront and easy his blessing came. “Thanks.”

 

When Rebecca moved back into the banquet hall, she couldn’t help smiling like an idiot as soon as she spotted Charlotte speaking animatedly with a white haired man in an obviously expensive suit. She couldn’t see who it was though with his back turned to her.

 

She made her way over and surprised the blonde with a kiss to the cheek and watched as Charlotte’s smile somehow grew even bigger. “Where did you go?”

 

“Your good friends wanted to talk to me.” Rebecca answered. “Don’t worry. I passed Bayley’s test.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and then tensed up like she suddenly remembered something.

 

“So, you’re the girl who’s dating my daughter then?”

 

Rebecca’s eyes opened comically wide at the easily recognizable voice. Slowly turning to confirm her fears and seeing that the man she had dismissed and ignored was none other than the legend Ric Flair.

 

“Yes Sir. That would be me. It’s an honor to meet you.” She was so nervous that Rebecca could hardly think of what to say next. Offering her hand out and shaking the older mans. “Rebecca. Uh that’s my name. Sir.”

 

“Likewise, Rebecca. I honestly didn’t know Lottie even liked girls so there must be something special about you.”

 

“Dad!” Charlotte chastised.

 

“Sorry. I’m just interested to see who finally caught your eye.” He gave Rebecca a once over. “It’s been a while since you dated anyone. Excuse me for being a bit protective.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about Mr. Flair. I just want to make your daughter happy.” Her hand automatically found Charlotte’s and she felt an immediate surge of confidence when the other woman didn’t pull away.

 

Ric seemed to give her some serious thought and Rebecca began to worry that she wasn’t going to get his blessing. Not that it mattered. Charlotte was her own person, but she didn’t want to drive a wedge between them on her behalf.

 

His serious face dropped, and he suddenly was sporting a massive grin. Grabbing a hold of both her and Charlotte in a hug that surprised both women.

 

“Make sure you do.”

 

The party continued but Charlotte needed to get ready for her VIP Axxess signing and had all but dragged Rebecca out of the room into the elevator up to her room.

 

When she finally got Rebecca inside, she planted a quick peck on her lips. “Thank you.”

 

“It was nothing.”

 

“Shut up.” Charlotte said while putting a single finger against Rebecca’s lips to silence her. “Just take the damn compliment. I’ve got an hour and a half before I need to be there. I’m going to go take a shower.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom with an extra sway to her hips. “I know you probably want to change after the flight too. There’s plenty of room for two.”

 

Rebecca’s thoughts rapidly shifted. She had been prepared to just go lay on the massive comfortable bed and watch something on the large, sleek television that dominated one of the walls. “Oh.” She muttered before scrambling towards the bathroom after Charlotte.

 

After they both dried off Rebecca had flopped down on the bed with just a towel wrapped around herself and watched from under half lidded eyes as Charlotte scrambled to get dressed for her signing.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Charlotte asked.

 

“Just enjoyin’ the show.”

 

“Really? Even after that you’re still horny?”

 

Rebecca grinned and sat up on the edge of the bed. “What can I say. I like to do it with Flair.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Charlotte snorted as she pulled the form fitting red dress up her body.

 

“You’ll get used to it.” She replied. Getting up without being asked to help drag the zipper of the blonde’s dress upwards.

 

“Looking forward to it. Why are you still not dressed?”

 

“Well I only brought another uniform to change into.”

 

“That won’t do.” Charlotte said and began to dig through one of her large suitcases that had been sent up to the room. Finding a black dress and throwing it at the redhead. “That should work.”

 

“Uh Charlie. Do you really think one of your dresses will fit me?”

 

“Stop complaining and try it. We can figure something else out if it doesn’t.”

 

“Fine. Fine. Have it your way your majesty.”

 

One fashionable belt later and they managed to make the slightly too large dress fit well enough.

 

“There. You look great. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to come? Aren’t you going to just be standing there taking pictures for two hours? What am I supposed to be doing?”

 

“Well, one I want you to come so I don’t miss any time. Two, yes but I’d feel a lot better doing it if I know I have you waiting for me. And three, I talked Bayley into coming along so she can walk you around while I’m busy and keep you out of trouble.”

 

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Don’t want to keep yer loyal subjects waiting.”

 

Rebecca had been amazed and overwhelmed by how busy the backstage areas were for the WrestleMania Axxess show. People were moving everywhere, constantly at work to stage all the events happening and make sure everyone was in the right place at the right time.

 

Bayley had been nice enough to stick by her side through it all and steer her around. Keeping her out of trouble as Charlotte had said. Which Rebecca was very grateful of in hindsight.

 

She still found it a little humorous how different Bayley was when she wasn’t grilling her about her intentions with the blonde wrestler that was currently kneeling down next to a little girl who was wearing one of her shirts so that the father could take a picture.

 

“You’re going to trip if you keep getting distracted when you see her.”

 

“Wha-” Rebecca started before she nearly proved Bayley’s point. The tip of her toe catching on a cable and making her stumble.

 

“Told you.” Bayley was struggling not to laugh. And she looked down to her phone. “She’s only got another ten minutes or so.”

 

“Great. Not that I’m not havin’ a blast. But I’d prefer to spend what time I got left with Charlie.”

 

Bayley frowned, “How long till you have to go?”

 

“’Bout six hours till we takeoff. Some business guy and his family goin’ to France. Then a short flight back ta Dublin.”

 

Charlotte finally said goodbye to the last fan in line as graciously as she could. She loved her fans and would normally try to stick around for a little longer, but she had someone waiting on her.

 

She found Rebecca quickly. The redhead and Bayley were deep in conversation with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.

 

It only took a few minutes for her to pull Rebecca and herself out of the conversation with a little help from Bayley changing the subject and distracting the two from asking questions.

 

After nearly getting caught making out like a pair of high schoolers Charlotte had steered them towards a waiting car and drove off.

 

They ended up ordering in some delicious authentic New Orleans food and enjoying it in Charlotte’s hotel room.

 

She had a few interviews to finish up the evening but luckily they were able to be done over the phone. A fact that Rebecca took full advantage of. Ripping up one of the napkins that came with their meal and throwing tiny scraps at Charlotte while she could only glare. Not able to retaliate without it being picked up over the phone. At one point the blonde shook her head and Rebecca had to fight back from busting out in laughter and ruining the interview. A small shower of white scraps falling like confetti from her hair onto the bedding.

 

As soon as the call was over Charlotte had pounced on top of the redhead that had finally given in to her laughter. “That was very rude.”

 

“But hilarious. Kept scrunching yer nose at me and giving me the evil eye.”

 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

“Too bad you’re stuck wit’ me.” The redhead smiling widely up at the tall blonde on top of her.

 

Charlotte leaned down and wickedly grinned when Rebecca’s eyes closed, and her lips pursed out of reflex. Stopping just out of reach and shifting to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Too bad.”

 

Rebecca was about to respond when her phone’s alarm began to sound off and they both fell painfully back to earth.

 

An hour later Charlotte and Rebecca arrived at the airport. Charlotte had insisted on driving and pulled off into the drop off zone.

 

Rebecca wanted to refuse to leave. She wanted nothing more than to stay but life was calling.

 

“So… I guess this is goodbye for now.” The redhead said with no small amount of sadness.

 

“Yeah…” Charlotte gripped the steering wheel tighter before letting go and finding Rebecca’s hand. “Call me as soon as you land. Even if I can’t pick up right away, I’ll call you as soon as I get a minute.”

 

“I will.”

 

Silence filled the space. The way their hands grasped each other’s spoke more than words could. 

 

“When will I see you again?”

 

Charlotte frowned deeply. “We got our European tour coming up in May. Maybe then.” Her words coming off as more hopeful than an actual promise.

 

Rebecca swallowed and nodded. She understood and was thinking back to what Bayley had said to her. “It’s ok. I know.”

 

She wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder and allowed Charlotte to cling to her. “I’m sorry I can’t give you a real answer.”

 

“It’s alright. I understand. Just make sure you call me after you beat Asuka. If I can’t be there in person, I want to be able to congratulate you as soon as I can.”

 

Rebecca heard a small sniffle from the woman who was still clinging to her like her life depended on it. This was just making it harder to step out of the car.

 

“Don’t worry Charlie. We’ll make this work. I know we will.”

 

Charlotte nodded against her shoulder and finally let go. “Sorry. Flair’s and crying. It’s sort of a tradition.” She joked while wiping away the moisture that had leaked out. “Just sucks not knowing when we’ll have a chance to meet up.”

 

“it does. But I can wait. Besides. Don’t people say that absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

 

“Do you believe that?”

 

“…I have to. Otherwise I’d quit my job right now and never leave your side. Can’t have anyone thinking you’re single now, can I.” Making sure to give Charlotte her most charming grin.

 

The wrestler was touched and squeezed Rebecca’s hand one more time. “You really need to leave. I’m so close to just driving off with you right now.”

 

“I’ll call you whenever I can.”

 

“It’s not the same.”

 

“No… It’s not. But I’ve got some vacation time comin’ up. We’ll figure somethin’ out.”

 

Rebecca looked outside the car and saw a police officer indicating that she needed to get out soon. Apparently the drop off area wasn’t a spot to sit idle in the car without getting yelled at.

 

“I’ve got to go. Don’t want you getting’ in trouble. A kiss to hol’ me over?”

 

Charlotte smiled with a hint of sadness. “Course.” Leaning across and fusing their lips for a time that felt far too short. “I’ll miss you Becca.”

 

“I’ll miss you too Charlie. I’ll be rootin’ for ya.” Opening the door and getting out was the hardest thing she had done in some time. Closing the door and watching the black rental car slowly vanish from her view was even harder.

 

The Irish woman pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text.

 

_‘Is your offer still on the table?’_

**Epilogue**

**_April 9 th 2018 Dublin, Ireland_ **

Rebecca had been on the phone with Charlotte in the early morning hours. Around five o’clock local time. But it had been worth it to hear the blonde continue to try and deflect the praise she had for the woman’s match with Asuka. Both wrestlers had put on a match to be proud of and Rebecca wouldn’t stop until Charlotte admitted it.

 

The wrestler had known the match was good but kept on mentioning little things that would only bother the most hardcore nitpicking of fans. If they even noticed them at all.

 

After almost a half hour they had to say goodbye. Apparently just because the match was over didn’t mean it was the end of Charlotte’s obligations.

 

Rebecca drove up to the familiar building and felt her heart begin to beat faster. Only speeding up as she grabbed her backpack and walked up to the front door.

 

She quickly typed in the code that Finn had given her, and the lock clicked open.

 

Slowly she walked into the building and turned on the lights to illuminate the wrestling ring. The familiar old banner ‘Fight Factory Pro Wrestling’ taking up a majority of the back wall. Old wrestling memorabilia lined the walls. Pictures of Finn from his early days, through his New Japan run and more recent ones from WWE scattered about.

 

Rebecca dropped her backpack in a corner and kneeled down to lace up her old boots.

 

“No more regrets.”

 

She fell into an old rhythm. The rolls coming back to her like riding a bike. The bite of the ropes in her back as she ran making her feel more alive than she had in years.

 

In just about an hour she was dripping with sweat. Taking a quick break to drink from the water bottle she had brought and typed out a text to Finn.

 

_‘How ya feel about the name Becky Lynch?’_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the positive feedback. This was really the first time I've wrote a mainly fluff piece. I hope you got as much joy out of reading as I did writing. 
> 
> Not exactly sure when the Sequel will come out but I've got the idea for it laid out. I'm pretty sure you'll like the alternate version of this last year I have set up. If you want a hint, I'm thinking of writing some drabbles and small stories up till around Survivor Series when our main story will begin. Take from that timing what you will.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the least angsty thing I have ever wrote... (we will see how long that lasts)


End file.
